Thanks for Caring
by CheyDaniLee
Summary: Kelly is new to TNA she see's her old friend with she fall in love with someone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so enjoy

I do not own anyone!

*Backstage TNA

This is so different from WWE Kelly said to her self

She was walking around trying to find Hulk Hogan's office it took her awhile but she finally found it

Hulk! Kelly said with excitement while walking

Kelly nice to see you again. How have you been? What are you doing here? Hulk questioned

Well I've been better and I got fired by Vince because I got into a backstage fight with one of the Bella twins so I called Eric and he said I can come to TNA and I can come whenever I'm ready so I'm here and he told me to find you. Kelly explained

Well that sounds like Vince so we will make your debut tonight in a mixed tag match. Hulk said

Great! Who am I with tonight and against whom? Kelly asked

Well I was thinking tha…. Hulk was interrupted by a knock at the door. Come in Hulk yelled.

RVD walked in

RVD walked in Hulk we need to talked he said. Who is this?

This is Kelly she is from WWE but got fired so she is the newest knockout. Kelly waved

Well nice to meet you but can you give us a minute?

Yeah sure.

Sorry Kelz we will talk later or I will have someone tell you about your match. And while you are at stop by audio and get yourself entrance music.

Okay will do.

Kelly stopped by audio and got a new song while she walking backstage and her phone rang she stopped took out her phone and saw it was Maryse

_Hey what's up? _

_Hey so how is TNA_

_Good from what I've seen so far_

_That's goo have you met anyone yet_

_Not really just RVD and Hulk_

_Oh well have fun and call me after your taping. I miss you_

_I miss you too and make sure you beat the Bella's tonight and get the title you deserve it._

_I will just for you. Bye_

_Bye_

_They both hung up._

Kelly kept walking when she heard a women say her name.

Barbra Blank! What are you doing here? The women said

Kelly turned around. Mickie!

They ran and gave each other a hug.

Oh my God I haven't seen you in forever what are you doing here?

Well I got fired so I called Eric about a month ago and asked him I if I could work here and he said yes and whenever I'm ready I can come so now I'm here.

Well that's great maybe you and I could go for the knockouts title now. They both laughed sound good Kelly said

Hey lets go to the locker room maybe you will meet some new people.

They were walking to the locker room chatting. Kelly met some of the wrestlers and knockouts. She saw Ken Anderson again they talked a bit they got to the locker room when they were stopped.

Hey Mickie the man said we need to talk about tonight's match it got switched up

Ok what about it

Well it's still a mixed tag match but there will be two knockouts on both teams. It will be Winter, Angelina, and Bully Ray vs. You, Me, and some new Knockout.

Oh a new knockout Kelly did you hear that there will be some new knock out on our team. Mickie said sarcastically

AJ this is Kelly the new Knockout.

Well nice to meet you Kelly AJ shook her hand. You too. Kelly melted when she heard is southern accent.

Ok we will see you later AJ. Mickie said

Mickie and Kelly walked into the locker room. They both put their stuff down and changed into the in ring gear mickie was wearing her jean shorts with a plaid shirt and cowboy boots and her hair curly and Kelly changed her gear she wore jean shorts with and half t shirt that was ed-hardy with Nike high tops and her hair curly too. They both walked out together and they got stopped for an interview.

_Hey girls _

_Hey Christie_

_So Kelly you're the newest knockout how is it so far?_

_Its great and its really awesome to work with mickie again._

_So are you worried about your match tonight?_

_No I got mickie with me and AJ and from what I've heard of AJ he is pretty good so I'm very excited it's going to be like every other match I've had._

_They left_

Mixed tag match in 5 mins some guy yelled

First up the team of Bully Ray, Angelina Love, and Winter

Making their way to the ring AJ Styles, Mickie James and the newest TNA Knockout Kelly!

They all got to the ring the bell rang AJ started off the match and AJ had the upper hand then Ray tagged in Winter and AJ tagged in Kelly. Kelly hit her with some clotheslines Kelly went to the top rope and did a mistle drop kick Angelina tried to interfere but mickie stopped her the ref was distracted by them so Ray took a cheap shot against Kelly and AJ went to attack him Kelly was able to get up and she did her finisher and got the 3 count. Mickie and Aj went to go celebrate with her but it got cut short by getting attacked the rest of fortune came out to help beer money took care of bully ray and Kaz helped Aj with Kelly and Mickie They were able to get them up and help them walk back to the locker rooms.

Are you two okay?

Yeah just got a major headache. Mickie said

Same just really dizzy

Okay get some rest we will meet you back at the hotel.

They went into the locker room

Why are they meeting us there? Kelly asked

I ride with them because I am dating James so it works out.

Oh I see what about the others?

Kaz is married to Tracie, Robbie is married and AJ is a single father of 3.

Kelly smiled at the thought of AJ being single.

Kelz! Mickie said waving her hand.

What?

Do you like AJ?

Kind of by what I've seen he is nice and caring got 3 kids good looking what's not to like about him.

Mick laughed lets go to the hotel you can stay with us tonight.

Thanks.

I hope you liked it it's my first please review

So I can know if I should continue writing it thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reviewing

I was surprised by everyone who liked it so

Here is chapter 2 enjoy

*Back at the hotel

Mickie and Kelly got to the hotel and checked them into their room there were two queen beds one for mickie and James and the other for kaz and Tracie. There was a single bed so Kelly took that and a pull out couch so aj and Robbie are going to have to share that. Kelly sat down on her bed and took out her phone to call Maryse.

_Hey _

_Hey how's it going?_

_Good I won my match tonight but got my butt afterwards_

_Really who were you against?_

_Well it was a mixed tag match and it was Angelina Love, Winter, and Bully Ray vs. Me Mickie and AJ_

_That's great at least you got mickie _

_Yeah she said I could travel with them so it's good_

_Who are them?_

_AJ, Robbie, James, Kaz and Tracie_

_Oh that's nice_

_They talked about 30 more mins_

_Well it's getting late I will talk to you later Bye_

_Bye_

_Phone call ended_

Kaz AJ James Robbie and Tracie walked in the door

Kelly was getting off the phone and mickie just got out of the shower. Mickie walked out

Hey where were you guys? She asked while getting a glass of water

We were getting something to eat. James said

What were you guys doing? AJ asked

Well I was in the shower.

I was talking to my friend.

Who Maryse?

Yes how did you know?

You two are the only girls that can talk for hours.

Who is Maryse? AJ asked

One of my friends. Kelly said

Do you miss WWE? Robbie asked

Kind of I miss my friends and my brothers I don't miss how they run it and how they treat the women's wrestlers. But I should be good I got Mickie Ken the Hardys and hulk.

How do you know them and who are your brothers?

I used to travel with Ken and the hardys are family friends and hulk has been like a dad to me and my brothers are John and Randy.

They were sitting in silence for a bit Kelly got into the shower mickie looked around the corner to see if the bathroom door was closed and the shower was running she looks back at them.

So…? Mickie said

So... what? they asked

Is she fine staying with us?

Yeah she needs you and she doesn't seem so hard to handle. James said

Thanks so much it means a lot to the both of us.

Mickie was sitting next to James and Mickie whispered into his ear they were both staring at AJ who was sitting there in deep thinking mode.

AJ you okay? What you thinking about? James asked

Nothing I'm fine.

Kelly walked out and they were all staring at her. She stopped

Did I do something? She asked worried

No your fine hun. Tracie said

Okay… I'm going to bed see you in the morning. She said

Okay night they all said

Mickie and James went to bed and so did kaz and Tracie. AJ and Robbie were up for a bit talking about the PPV after 45mins they went to bed. Tracie, Mickie, and Kelly were the first's ones up so they decided to go find a star bucks. They boys got up and were getting some coffee.

Okay AJ what is up with you \? You were acting really weird last night. James said

Is it Kelly? Kaz asked

AJ nodded

Okay what about her? Robbie asked

I don't know she is different from the other knockouts and I just met her so I don't know how I can already like her. AJ said confused

Like her? Kaz asked

Yeah she is nice and beautiful and caring but I don't see how I can like her.

Well wait a bit and see what she is about you might find out more. James said

Yeah you're right.

The girls walked in they had bags in their hands it looks like they went shopping. They set their bags down and sat on the couch.

What did you guys get? James asked

Well I got a new pair of cowboy boots. Mickie said

I got a new pair of Nike high tops and a necklace for my niece's birthday. Kelly said

I got a new purse. Tracie said

Some of the stuff you girls waste your money on. Kaz said

It's not a waste if you need it. Kelly said smiling

Agreed! Mickie yelled

Kelly stood up and got her purse Hey can I use the car. Kelly asked

For what? AJ asked

I need to go to my Niece birthday party so I can give her the necklace I should only be an hour.

Yeah sure AJ said digging the keys out of his pocket.

Thanks! I will be back later

Kelly was in the car she saw a picture of AJ and his 3 kids they were so cute she thought. She got to the hotel where the birthday party was. She walked in the party room and Alanna came running towards Kelly.

Aunty Kelly! You came Alanna was very excited

Yes I did I wasn't going to miss!

Randy and Sam came walking towards them Kelly gave Randy a big hug and Sam a hug too.

Glad you could make it Sam said

Yeah how did you get here? Randy asked

I borrowed a car from some friends

Oh so how long are you staying? They both asked

Just to say Hi give Alanna her present. Oh and is John here?

Yeah he is at the pool with the kids

Okay can I talk to the both of you?

They made their way to the pool. John was swimming with the kids. John saw Kelly and he got out and grabbed a towel then gave her a hug she said she had to talk to them both so they all sat at a table near the pool.

So how is TNA treating you John Asked?

Its good mickie is there so it works out and makes everything better.

Yeah we saw your match Randy said

Really?

Yeah out baby sister is wrestling we wouldn't miss it John said

Aww thanks!

So what is it you wanted to talk about?

Oh Yeah! Do you guys know AJ Styles

Yeah a little why?

Well what's he like

I heard he is nice and he is only a jerk on screen

Yeah I heard that too why does it matter?

Because mickie is trying to hook us up plus that's who we travel with so I want to know and see if you guys are okay with it beings I don't have mom Kelly got teary eyed

John sat next to her and gave her a hug

I'm fine with it he seems nice

Randy? What about you

Yeah I'm fine with it

She gave both of them a hug. Kelly had to leave so she went to go give Alanna her present. Alanna was in the pool Randy got her out and dried her off. Kelly gave her the present it was a necklace it had a heart with Alannas name engraved in to it.

Aunty Kelly I love it so much thank you Alanna said

Your welcome sweetie she gave her a hug I have to go now

Bye aunty Kelly

She stood up to give both of her brothers a hug. I love you both I will call you when I get to the hotel

Bye they both said

Bye

Kelly got to the hotel. She parked the car got out and dialed johns number she finally got him to answer they were talking awhile. She was still talking to him when she got up to the room. She saw AJ sitting on the couch reading. She gave him the key

Thanks she said.

Yeah no problem

While she was walking away she finished up her conversation.

Love you have a good night she hung up the phone.

AJ was thinking.

Love You?

He looked heartbroken.

I don't have a chance with her

There is chapter 2 I

Hope you liked it tell me what

You would like to see please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update I

Have been really busy lately so here is

Chapter 3 Enjoy! I do not

Own anyone!

Mickie came in walking from her side of the room.

Hey when did you get back? She asked

Just now. Kelly said

Who were you talking too?

Why does it matter she said jokingly

Fine I see how it is mickie said laughing

I'm kidding I was talking to John because I couldn't get a hold of randy.

AJ look relived it was only her brother

Oh cool how did it go there?

Good Alanna was excited to see me and Randy and John were surprised I made it, we talked a little and they said they watched out match. They said they are going to get together every Thursday to watch. So it makes me feel better that they are staying close. Kelly said happily

That's good and what do you mean staying close?

Oh I haven't told you well a few years ago my dad went to jail for killing my mother. Kelly said tearing up a little.

Oh kelz im so sorry mickie said giving her a hug.

Its okay she said wiping away her tears. Adam said I can use his mom she chuckled a little while smiling she let e stay with her a few months and help me pay off some of my bills and some of my moms medical bills that needed to be paid off so she was very helpful. By the way when is the next time we go to Canada?

I don't know.

AJ! When is the next time we go to Canada?

Next Month I think.

Okay when we go im going to say with her.

Sounds good Mickie said while getting a glass of water and an apple

Hey AJ do you know where James is.

No they have been gone for a while he said

Oh that's weird Mickie got stopped when Kaz, Tracie, James and Robbie came through the door,

We got some news. Kaz said

Okay what? Mickie said

Dixie and Hulk are putting the PPV on hold

What! AJ turned around and stood up.

Yeah its called Bragging Rights

Whoa! Bragging Rights is a WWE PPV. No! please tell me what im thinking is not true? Kelly said

If you are thinking that its going to be WWE vs. TNA in a PPV for Bragging Rights then you are right. Robbie said

Kelly did not look happy

What is so bad about it Kelly? Mickie asked

Because before I left I made mikes life a living hell.

Why?

Before I left I told Vince that Mike was taking steroids and he got suspended for 2 months and striped of the title.

Why?

He screwed me out of my title so I had to get him back.

Well don't worry about it we got your back

Well we should get going or we will be late.

They all packed their bags with there ring gear and street clothes They drove to the impact zone together when they got there AJ parked the car they all got out while they were walking together Kelly thought she saw a little girl that looked like Alanna standing next to a black hummer when she saw a guy pop out she knew it was them. Kelly went running towards them and snuck up behind Alanna and picked her up. When the group saw Kelly go a different way they stopped.

Hey little munchkin

Aunty Kelly! Alanna gave her a big hug

What are you guys doing here?

I called hulk and he got us ringside tickets

Cool! Where is John?

He couldn't make it he had to do some stuff for Make a Wish

Oh okay Wanna me some people?

Sure have to see who my little sister is hanging out with

Kelly turned around and motioned for them to come over there. They came walking over

Well you guys already know mickie, Guys this is y Brother Randy Sister in Law Sam and my adorable niece Alanna

Randy this is Kaz, Tracie, James, Robbie and AJ

Nice to meet you all Randy said

You too they all said

I have to go but we should go get something to eat afterwards.

Sure we can do that Randy said

Okay after the show I will tell security that you guys can go to the back

Okay Randy said giving her a hug good luck tonight. Bye

Bye see you later.

Kelz Alanna is so cute she looks a lot like Randy and you. Mickie said

Yeah she does but she has Johns personality

They all went to go change into their ring gear. Mickie and Kelly both had a match tonight. Mickie was against Madison for the number one contender for the title and Kelly was against Velvet Sky. Mickies match was after the immortal promo. Hardcore Country blared through the impact zone Madison Rayne then came out and got a whole bunch of boo's its was a good 8 min match but mickie hit her with long kiss goodnight and picked up the win to face Tara for the title. Kelly had to wait two more matches until her match. Velvet went out first then Kelly came out and walked towards her family and gave them a hug and got in the ring. It was another good 8 min match Kelly hit velvet with a spear to win it. She was celebrating in the ring but it got cut short by MCMG running out and surrounded her Kelly was standing there worried they were going to hurt her. Randy was watching and it looked like he wanted to do something but he couldn't. but before anything could help all you heard was *Clank* BEER MONEY! There was James and Robbie running out to help they beat the crap out of Alex and Chris then Velvet tried to hit Kelly with a chair but randy taught her how to reverse it and hit an RKO and she that she stood up and said a few words to the bitch then pointed at Randy then turned around and gave them a hug and walked back.

Thanks for helping me. Again she laughed

No problem we told you we had your back.

Thanks and she walked away she was look down and she bumped into someone she looked up

Sorry. She saw it was AJ

Its fine Kelly, Good job out there

Thanks

What's that you did out there?

When I ducked from velvet?

Yeah

RKO its my brothers move he taught me awhile ago

It was pretty cool you should call it a KKO He smiled

KKO? She seem confused

Kelly Kelly Orton

Oh! that's a good idea thanks

Yeah well see you later I have a match

I will be back later im having dinner with my brother so wait up for me.

Will do

She went back to the locker room she changed into jeans and a Green Fox racing jersey and her lime green Nike high tops She walked out to catch the last part of the match he had the upper hand he was facing crimson he won with the styles clash to win points for Bound For Glory he came back from the match. Kelly gave him a hug

Nice job out there

Thanks AJ said

Robbie, James, and Mickie walked around the corner and Mickie stopped them and pointed to Kelly and AJ hugging. James and Robbie high fived each other and mickie rolled her eyes at them. We have to make sure they are together before Bragging Rights so Justin will the jealous Mickie said smiling

There is chapter 3 hope you

Enjoyed. And again sorry for the long update plz

Review and tell me what you would like to

See so I can keep writhing for you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I can tell not a lot of people read this so until I get 15 reviews I will update I feel like I'm writing for nothing so please tell people to read the story. But here is chapter 4

I do not own anyone or the tv shows same for the other chapters.

Kelly pulled away from the hug she looked like she was going to turn around so mickie Robbie and James hid but she didn't.

I will see you later tonight. Kelly said

Okay bye aj said

Kelly walked away waiting for randy Sam and alanna they finally got into the back they all got in randys hummer she could tell randy redid the back seat for alanna the seats were pink and there was a pink TV and a toy bucket and even a mini fridge for her snacks.

Randy I really like what you did back here Kelly smiled

Yeah she talked me into it

So I take it you never take this out when they guys are with you?

No I don't look like an idiot for sitting back there they guys can and they love it back there cuz of the mini fridge but they always eat alannas snacks.

I can see them doing that

They got to the restaurant they decided to go to the olive garden the waiter sat them at their table and randy ordered the manicotti Sam ordered the shrimp linguine alanna ordered cheese ravioli and Kelly ordered chicken Alfredo. They brought out the bread stick and salad. In 30mins their food came out.

So kelz anything new with you and aj

No same as we were from the last time we talked

He had a great match tonight

Was it I didn't get to see it I was changing, she lied

What one was aj sam asked

He did the finisher like mccools

Oh you got a crush on him kelz? Sam giggled

No just a friend

Doubt it randy said

Randy shut up we are just friends

Whatever you say kelz he smiled

Daddy I ate all my food good job sweetheart

I get dessert? She asked

How about somewhere else they don't have good dessert here Kelly said.

Okay she said and the waiter broight the bill

Kelly grabbed it before randy could

Kelly give me the bill no im paying for it. It was my idea

No im ot letting you pay for us

Well I am so sit and relax

Randy sighed but im paying for you dress

Dress for what?

You and I are presenting an award at the teen choice awards

Really what award?

Athleats

Who is in the category

Serena Williams, Shawn Johnson, David Beckham and John

Oh my god awesome

Well we should get going looks like the little princess is getting tierd same said

They all got in the hummer randy drove Kelly back to the hotel. Randy got out of the car Kelly gave alanna and sam a hug and randy a hug then they talked a little bit,

After I get back from Austrailia we will go shopping for your dress.

Okay! While you in Austrailia can I use your Hummer she asked sweetly batting her long eyelashes.

Randy was thinking

Pretty pretty pretty pleeease! I love you.

Fine you can use it. But you can drive it and AJ can drive it because I can tell he is the one normally driving

Thank you so much. She hugged him again

that means you have to come to the airport with us

okay. Bye

bye.

Kelly walked in to see Aj James Mickie and Tracie playing poker

Hey girly where have you been?

I was having dinner with Randy they go over to Austrailia next week. So I need to find time to see John. But guess what

What? They said

Next week Randy is letting us use the hummer for the 2 weeks he is gone then next month Randy and I are presenting an award at the teen choice awards!

Sweet! James said

Yeah but me and AJ can only drive it he said.

Why me? Aj asked

Because I told him you drie most of the time

Oh okay.

Do you want to play. Tracie asked

Not now I have to make a call.

Who maryse? Mickie said while focusing on her cards

How did you know?

Holy shit im right! Mickie laughed yeah

Cant it wait you are always on the phone.

Fine but be ready to get your butts kicked.

They played for awhile and Kelly won 5 times in a row

Okay you can go make that call now James said

Okay she said laughing

No we are going to go to bed mickie said

Yeah me too Kaz is probley lonely

Kelly went to the kitchen and made a root beer float

You want one?

What is it? AJ asked

A root beer float

Sure

While Kelly made a root beer float for aj he orderd a movie

Here Kelly handed it to him

Thanks what movie are we watching

Transformers 3

I love these movies she said

During themovie there were parts that made Kelly jump alittleand aj just laughed at her Kelly fell asleep on aj He didn't want to wake her so he just fell asleep too. Everyone walked out of the bedroom to see Aj and Kelly sleeping. Kellywas wiggling out trying not to wake aj she went to take a shower. Aj woke up after she got in the shower. He saw james and Kaz on the couch watching TV.

So what happened last night james asked

Kelly got us ice cream and we watched a movie and half way threw we fell asleep.

You thing you guys are getting closer kaz asked

I hope so.

Wanna go work out? All the girls asked

Sure they said

Aj drove to the gym but before they went aj had to get gas .

Im going to get drink you guys want anything Kelly asked

The girls wanted water james and kaz want a Gatorade and aj wants a powerade

They were bout to give her money but she refused.

I got it don't worry about it

Kelly please take the money kaz said

No and she walked away

Why does she have to be like that aj asked .

what do you mean? Mickie asked

We offer to pay but she refuses

She has always been like that. She hates people paying for her stuff but she will pay for other peoples stuff

I see but where does she get all the money

Well since her dad went to jail and her mom is dead she got all their money

What about her brothers they didn't get any

They told her to take it all because she lost her mom and they were really close and they are fine with what they make in WWE

Sounds like she has had a rough couple of years

Kelly came walking out with drinks

They went to the gym the girls did cardio and the guys did strength then they switched. Then they found a ring to practice in. they all did some basic movies then some did their finisher. Kelly wanted to go running afterwards

Anyone want to go to the track I want to race

Sure what we racing for mickie asked

Kelly-If I win im taking all of us out for dinner and a movie

Aj- If I win Kelly has to stop paying for everything

Mickie –If I win Kelly has to take aj on a date

James- If I win aj has to take Kelly on a date

Kaz- if I win I don't want to hear about shoe shopping from the girls

Tracie- if I win you have to take us shoe shopping.

They all shook hands. Deal they all said

Okay there is chapter 4. Who do you want to win the race please review and tell other people to read it please and I took Robbie out of the story he was kind of pointless but he will be in for the shows and PPV's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews im glad you like the story i felt like i was writing it for no reason but people like it so it makes happy that people so here is chapter five. Also I do NOT own anything in this story!**

They were all streaching getting ready for the race mickie and james were talking trying to figure out away to make the rest of them lose because they all knew AJ and Kelly needed to go on a date soon. They all went to the starting line they found someone to start it so it would be fair. When the person said go they all were off to a great start Kelly was winning but James and Mickie were pushing them selfs a lot. Aj Kelly Mickie and James were all tied so far but when they made the last turn Aj cut all of them off and won the race. They all took a few breaths and got a drink of water.

Kelly looks like you have to stop paying for everything. AJ smiled and laughed.

I guess. kelly looked a little mad but good job she said giving him a small hug.

Thanks. AJ smiled

Mickie, James, Tracie and Kaz were talking.

We were so close Mickie said

Its okay they will go on a date when they are ready. James said

I know. Mickie said.

Kelly was about to walk to the group but AJ stopped her.

Even though Mickie and James didnt win. Would you still like to go out for dinner? AJ asked'

I would like that. Kelly said smiling and nodding her head.

Good when you want to go? he asked

Umm not tomorrow because I am going to hang out with John then Bring Randy, Sam, Alanna, and John to the airport. so Wednesday will that be okay we can take the hummer too. she smiled.

Sure that works.

They were all walking back to the Gym to go to the locker room to shower and change but they guys thought thye would lift wieghts for 10 mins because the girl s would take awhile they girls walked into the locker room.

So before you guys get in the shower i have something to tell you. Kelly said

Okay what is it? Tacie and Mickie asked

AJ and i are going out on a date on Wednesday. Kelly smiled

OMG finally! Tracie Yelled

Thank God now James and I dont have to try our best to do it but im so happy! Mickie said

Im excited and nervous Kelly said

Well dont be and we are going shopping too. Tracie said

Okay but not tomorrow i have to meet up with john and bring them to the airport.

Okay sounds good. Mickie said

They all got into the shower. They boys decided to go to the locker room and shower up. they all got in the shower. After they got out and drying off Aj was going to tell the guys.

So Kelz and I are going out on wednesday where shoild i take her?

Wow you grew a pair and decided to ask her out good job. Kaz laughed

Aj gave a sarcastiv laugh. Thanks he said.

They were all ready at the same time. They all got in the truck to go back to the hotel but they were hungrey. so they stopped at Subway. When they got to the register Kelly look like she wanted to pay it so badly but James bought for every one. They all sat down to ate but Fans kept noticing them so they didnt refuse they took pictures with them then after 10 mins they told them no more so they could finish eating. They got back in the truck to go back to the hotel. They were all exhausted so when they got in the room James and Kelly went to their bed and so did Kaz and tracie Kelly layed down on the couch and she was out in a blink of an eye. AJ decided to sleep on the other couch other than taking kellys bed just incase. After 2 hours they all woke up. AJ got a call from his ex wife and she left a message asking if AJ could take the three boys on friday before he called her back he decided to ask.

Hey is it alright if my three kids come on friday until monday? AJ asked

Sure they all said.

AJ called her back and said he could take them.

A few hours had past and it was eight O' clock and Kelly turned RAW on.

It started off with Punk and Cena, Kelly was really enjoying it. Then it went to some backstage interview with the Miz. Josh Mathews asked him what he thought of the new PPV Bragging Rights and compeating against TNA. He said he was excited that he is going to be competeing agaist a whole bunch of wannabe WWE Superstars and Divas. He brought up Kellys name and kelly really payed attention.

oh kelly. kelly kelly kelly. i cant wait to see you come back and you better watch out because when you show back up in this locker room your going to wish you never came back. cant wait to see you. Barbie. he said while walking away.

Kelly wanted to cry so bad but mickie and tracie calmed her down telling her it would be okay.

A few minutes later Kelly got a call from HHH.

Hi Kelly this is Hunter beings that Mike mentioned you we called hulk to see if you could do a via sattilite interview or maybe call him out and hulk said he was fine with it.

Yeah sure i would love too thanks Hunter.

Your welcome Kelly and i hope you are having a good time at TNA.

She hung up the phone.

Who was that? AJ asked

Hunter he is the new COO and im going to do a live via sattilite interview or call miz out next week.

You thinks thats a good idea AJ asked

Hulk said its fine and whats mike going to do take me out and get suspended for 3 months he loves the company to much to do that.

Okay i just hope you know what you are getting yourself into Aj warned her

**There is chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed i want to get to 20 reviews before i update again. Again thanks to everyone that is read plz review or tell me what you would like to see Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so so so sorry for the long update my laptop has not been working but and i know i dont have 20 reviews but people have been private messaging me so i decide3d to update so here is chapter 6 enjoy. I do NOT own anything from TNA and WWE!**

Everyone woke up at the same time and Kelly made a pot of coffee she drank two cups then took a shower. she got out of the shower and put on a pair of jean shorts with vikings tanktop shirt with a pair of underarmor flip flops. and hair in a messy bun.

Where you going? Mickie asked

Going to get John from they Gym then go out to eat.

Fun so when will you be back?

Umm hour and half at least.

Okay when you get back want to go shopping?

Cant i have to bring John and Randy and his family to the airport.

Oh okay.

Can you come with so i wont be lonely on the way back and we can go shopping tomorrow?

Okay sounds good.

We can out to eat afterwards too

Im buying. mickie said smiling

Fine.

Kelly went out to tge kitchen and got a bottel of water and got her purse and sunglasses.

Can i use the car? Kelly asked sweetly to AJ

I guess. he said sarcastically

Thank you AJ. she said smiling

See you later. he said

Bye.

Kelly went out to the car and took out her phone to text John

_Im on my way so you better be ready and we are going out to eat. Love Me! LOL_

Kelly put her phone back and her purse and drove to the gym. Kelly drove up to they gym and parked and before she walked in a teenage boy walked bye her he looke like 17 and he asked to take a picture with her. Kelly didnt mind she loved her fan and she gave him a kiss on the cheeke and she smiled. She walked in and saw the front desk guy.

Can I go find my brother?

and who are you?

Kelly Orton. Im John Cenas little sister he is working out here he works for WWE I work for TNA

Oh yeah go ahead

Thank you.

Kelly walked around. She figured he would be doing squats and thats where she found him.

Well isnt this a suprise. Im guessing you didnt get my text

No i didnt even check it. Its in the locker room

Well lets go i told them i would only be gone for an hould and a half.

Okay well while getting ready i think you got a few fans. John said pointing behind her

John went to the locker room and changed into a pair of Khaki shorts and a vikings t shirt and a pair of nike shoes. Kelly was signing stuff for fans and taking pictures. John walked out and kelly waved bye to all the fan. They got into the car and went to Buffalo Wild Wings. They got to thier table and ordered they both ordered wings Kelly got hers mild and John got the hottest ones.

So how are you? John asked

Good how are you?

Good i cant wait to go to Australia.

Me either i get the hummer. she smiled

Well i love you too.

Oh i will always love you but i cant wait to use it. she smiled

How are you and AJ doing?

Were good we are acctually going on a date tomorrow.

Really well if he does anything stupid when i get back i will beat him up. John said laughing

No i dont think you will have too

Well thats good.

There food got to the table and john was eating his and the spicyness didnt even phase him when they were done the waitress brought the bill and John grabbed it.

Man i dont even get pay for this. This sucks'

what are you talking about?

Well we went to the track to other day and we placed bets and AJ said if he won i couldnt pay for anything and he won so the only thing i pay for is my own clothes i dont even get to help out with food the hotel or gas anymore.

So were you paying for everything.

Yeah because i hate people paying for me.

I see well im still paying John said smiling

Kelly left the tip and they went out to the car and Kelly took john back to his hotel and Kelly drove back. She was in the elevator and it stopped and a mom and a 6 year old girl got in. The little girls eyes got really big. she poked kellys leg.

Are you Kelly Kelly?

Yes i am and who are you?

Im Katie. She smiled

Well its nice to meet you Katie.

Can i have a picture with you?

Sure.

If you guys want to we can go to my hotel room take a picture and i can print it off there and sign it if you want. Kelly asked Katies mom

Sure we can do that.

Well we are there i bet you will know someone else.

Who? katie asked

Mickie James.

Really! i love her too

Well all three of us can take a picture.

okay!

They got off on Kellys floor and She walked in the door and held it open for Katie and her mom. She got in and eveyone was looking at her. Kelly gave AJ the keys.

You guys this is Katie i met her in the elevator and shasked for a picture and i couldnt say no. So where is mickie?

In the bedroom getting changed. James said

Kelly went in the bedroom.

Hey we have a fan here she wants a picture so come on. Kelly said

Okay.

Kelly and Mickie walked out.

Katie this is Mickie.

Her eyes were so big and filled with happieness

Oh my god she is so cute i could never say no to her.

I know thats what i said.

Aj can you take the picture. Kelly asked

Sure.

All three girls smiled and AJ clicked the button and took the picture. Kelly went to her laptop to print it off. Kelly and Mickie signed it. They gave the picture too her.

Thank you guys so much im going to keep it forever! Katie was so happy

No problem i will walk with you guys to your car.

They walked out of the room.

Is she always that way with fans. AJ asked

To the kids yes when it comes to teens and adults she would never do that. Mickie said

I would never do that. AJ said Im not saying i dont like kids but i guess its just how i am.

Well if you date her you better get used to it. Mickie winked at him

Im not complaining its just really sweet of her.

Kelly walked back in the door.

Hey you ready to go they are here.

Yup.

Where you guys going AJ asked

Mickie is coming with to drop the boys off and bring back the hummer but we are going out to eat first.

Oh ok.

you guys want to meet us at the resurant we will call you when we leave the airport.

Yeah it will just be me and james Kaz and Tracie are doing some other things.

Okay see you guys later.

Kelly and Mickie went to the elevator and went down stairs and saw Randy waiting for them Alanna was in the way back by herself and kelly climbed back there so she did noth feel lonely so john and mickie sat in the middle and sam and randy in front. They got to the airport and parked in the drop off area Mickie got out to let Kelly and Alanna out. Kelly helped get there bags out.

Have fun and call me twice a week. Kelly told Randy and John

We will and take care of my Hummer only you and AJ can drive it. Randy reminded her

I know I know.

Alanna ran up to kelly and gave her a big hug

You be good munchkin tell daddy to set his laptop up every night so we can video chat .

I will im going to miss you so much Aunty Kelly. Alanna said and giving her a kiss

Randy took Alanna away from Kelly and gave her the keys. She gave Randy John and Same a hug.

Bye and have fun. Kelly said and they went in the airport

So ready take this baby for a ride. kelly said laughing

Ive been ready. Mickie said

Call the guys and tell them to meet us at Outback.

Okay. Mickie said

Mickie called James

_Hey we are just leaving the airport so meet us at outback_

_Okay see you in a bit_

_Love you_

_Love you too_

_And they hung up_

They got to outback and the boys were not there yet so they sat there jamming out to music. The boys pulled up and the girls didnt know so they went around and scared them.

OH MY GOD! Kelly yelled and jumped out of her seat

James and AJ were laughing and Mickie and Kelly were still starteld

That was not nice! Mickie said

But it was funny. James laughed

No! you scared the shit out of us. Kelly said

Were sorry. AJ said

You know i can cancel on that date tomorrow. Kelly winked at AJ

Well we wouldnt want that would we Mickie said

No we dont lets go inside AJ said

They sat down and ordered their food James paid. James and Mickie took the rental truck back and AJ and Kelly took the Hummer back.

Im driving. Kelly said

Dont go to crazy in this thing your going to have to give it back to your brother. AJ said

I know unless i get my own. Kelly was smiling

That would be really cool AJ said

Yes it would

They all got back to the hotel room and Kelly got on her laptop to see if anyone was online

_Online List_

_SexiestofSexy-Maryse_

_NaughtybyNature-Natalya_

_Glamazon-Beth_

_EatDefeatMe-Gail_

_MelSplit-Melina_

_Edgeucation- Edge_

_ChristianKills- Christian_

_MamaCopeland- Edges mom_

Kelly clicked on _MamaCopeland _and they began to skype

_Hi Ma!_

_Hey sweetie how you doing_

_Im doing great how are you?_

_Im good i miss my kids_

_I miss you too when do you get to see Adam again_

_In two months_

_Well i will see you next month!_

_Really how? _

_Im on TNA._

_Well you should of told me i would be watching._

_Well its on thursdays at 8 so start watching_

_I will. Who are you staying with._

_Well you remember Mickie and then her boyfriend James then its AJ Tracie and Kaz_

_Thats great well next time you guys come all you stay with me we added on to the house._

_I think we can do that. _

_Okay love it was nice talking with you. Have a good night and i will see you soon._

_Love you Bye_

_and they clicked out of the convo_

**Next Chapter:** The Girls go shopping for an outfit for kelly and Kelly and AJ go on their date!

**Well there is chapter 6 and oh yeah too make up for the time i didnt get to update i gave you guys 2 chapters in one update. And i decided to start telling you what is coming next in the chapters without giving to much info so plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i gave you guys two chapters in one update to say sorry for that long wait so here is chapter 7 i hope you enjoy! I dont NOT anything from WWE TNA and anything else i mention!**

Who were you talking too? James asked

Well i consider her my mom now but Adams mom.

Cool how was that.

Good i miss her so much and have so much to tell her.

Well you can tell her to get us a hotel room before they are gone. James laughed

Well she said all of us can stay there they added on to the house.

Thats great but can she handle 6 wrestlers.

Yes she can last time i was in canada with WWE it was Me, Edge, Christian, Justin, Maryse, Natalya, Tyson, Tiffany, Randy and John she can handle it

Well i give her props because my mom cant. James laughed

Yeah well i am going to bed see you in the morning.

Night Kelz.

Kelly went to bed and James finished his beer and went to bed. at like 2am Tracie and Kaz come in the room loud you can tell they were drunk. Kelly just put a pillow over her head and go back to sleep. Kelly was the first one up so she made a pot of coffee and two bloody marys for Kaz and Tracie. AJ went to the Kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

You drinking already? AJ laughed

No these are for Kaz and Tracie.

They are not going to want to drink after they got drunk last night.

Bloody Marys cure a hangover and water makes it worse.

Well thats nice to know AJ said Kaz and Tracie came walking out

Drink these and dont question it. Kelly said

Demanding Tracie Laughed

No i dont want you guys to be crabby that you have the worse hangover ever.

Well thank you Kelly.

Yup, now go take a shower so we can go shopping.

Oh! thats right i forgot we were shopping today

Yeah im going to wake mickie up.

She opened up the door

Mickie! James! time to get up Kelly was singing

Mickie threw a pillow at her

Fine your not going shopping with us

I take it back i didnt mean to throw a pillow at you.

You better because were leaving in a hour.

All the girls got ready Kelly wore white shorts with a red halter top and nice red flip flops, Mickie wore jeans with a blinged out pink belt and her pink cowboy boots and a light pink plaid short sleeve button up, and tracie wore a yellow and black sundress with black boots. They were shopping for 2hrs and decided to finally get kelly an outfit they picked out a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of knee high black boots and a one shoulder. She walked out of the dressing room. and their mouths dropped.

You look so pretty. Mickie said

You look beautiful Tracie said

Id date you if you wrente like my sister someone said

Kelly looked up.

Adam! What are you doing here? She said while giving him a hug

Im here with Amy i promised her i would take her shopping and i saw the black hummer outside so i figured i try and find you and i did.

Im so happy you found me. I talked to mom last night she misses you.

Yeah i should call her havent talked to her in forever i bet she likes you better then me now. He laughed

No she loves us the same. I would never take your mom away from you.

Hey she is our mom and your the daughter she never had so keep her happy when i cant. Adam said

I will i promise.

Good so what with buying fancy clothes.

Im going on a date tonight.

Really I didnt know you and Justin broke up

Yeah we broke up a few days before i got fired.

Well thats to bad. Who is the lucky guy tonight?

AJ Styles.

He is a good guy Kelz you got lucky

I know.

Well i have to get going Amy is going to freak out if i dont meet her in time

Okay bye call me soon.

Will do.

Kelly changed back into her clothes and went to the desk and checked out. They all went out to the Hummer and went back to the hotel. The boys left a note and said they went to the gym. Kelly decided to do her hair and make up. AJ Kaz and James walked in the door and AJ took a shower and kelly got ready and walked out. Kaz and James whistled when kelly walked out.

Kelz you look good AJ is lucky James said

I know right i said the same thing. Mickie said

AJ changed into his clothes he put on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt and nice black dress shoes. AJ walked out and saw kelly and his mouth dropped she was standing in the kitchen drinking a Dr. Pepper.

Wow Kelz you look great. AJ said

Thanks so do you. Kelly smiled

Ready to go? AJ asked

Yeah Kelly grabbed the Keys to the hummer she held them up

Do you want to drive?

What do you think?

I will take that as a yes. Kelly laughed

Kelly tossed him the keys and they went to the hummer and drove to the resturant when they got there it was a nice resturant it wasnt too fancy and it wasnt some fast food place it was a nice italian resturant they orderd their food and they talked about kellys past and her brothers and they talked about AJs past marriage and his 3 kids. They left the resturant and went back to the hotel they got in the elevator and started talking in they hallway

I really had a good time tonight thanks its just what i needed. Kelly said

Me too im glad we did this too.

Mickie was Looking through the peep hole and james had his ear against the door

Kelly gave AJ a hug before they went back in but AJ stopped her

Kelly i really have gotten to know you these past few weeks and you are a sweet loving person caring and strong and I really have developed feelings for you and.

AJ got stopped and Kelly kissed him

she pulled back

AJ i feel the same about you and she smiled

Kelly heard something behind the door. she pointed at the door kelly hit the door and mickie screamed. Kelly opened the door

Did you guys like the show? Kelly laughed

Finally! you guys kissed Mickie said

**Next Chapter:** TNA Taping and Kelly and AJ get put in a storyline togeather

**Well there is chapter 7 i hope you enjoyed. and i hope the two chapter update made up for how long you guys had to wait. They fianlly told each other how they felt and kissed yay! Plz Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well i hope you guys liked the past 2 chapter updates at one time cuz i did it again and i am really getting into the story i think of ways to make it better at work and i think of ideas and they are getting amzing so here is chapter 8! I do NOT own anything from WWE or TNA or anything else i mention!**

So are you two a couple now? Tracie asked

AJ and Kelly looked at eachother

I dont are we? AJ looked at Kelly

If thats how you are asking. Yes. Kelly said

Awww. Tracie and Mickie

Kaz and James just rolled thier eyes and AJ and Kelly were laughing. Kellys laptop made a ding noise. she went over and saw it was a video call and it was Randys username and she clicked accept.

_Hey sweet pea._

_Hi aunty Kelly_

_How you doing_

_Great_

_Are you having fun?_

_Yes i saw Kangaroos!_

_Did you know thoses are my favortie animals._

_Daddy told me and look what we got you._

_Alanna held up a Kangaroo Necklace_

_I love it i cant wait for you guys to get back_

_I know we got you name on the back it so we both have necklaces with our names on it!_

_That was a great idea._

_It was Daddys ideas_

_Well tell him thank you _

_I will._

_Okay kiddo im gonna go i love you_

_Wait can i say hi to Mickie and AJ? _

_Yeah just wait_

AJ and Micks come here!

What? they asked

Alanna wants to say hi

_Hi Mickie Hi AJ_

_Hi Alanna _

_Okay Alanna we got to I love you soo much and i will talk to you tomorrow_

_Bye aunty Kelly_

_They blew eachother a kiss_

_They logged off_

Kelly went on her twitter

_RealKellyKelly: Best night in a long time_

_MickieJames: RealKellyKelly I wondery why lol_

Fans kept tweeting her and asking what happend

_RealKellyKelly: Everyone asking you will know sooner or later what is going on. Goodnight Twitter Land!_

Kelly got into a pair of Pajamas and climbed into bed. Mickie and james went and layed down same with Tracie and Kaz. Kelly took her iPad out and decided to watcha movie she was watching _When in Rome_. She fell asleep while watching so AJ took it our of her hand and was going to shut it off but she had pictures on there and looked threw the family ones he was looking threw them and saw a picture of Kelly and her Mom they looked so much alike he felt bad for her he was looking threw and you can tell she has no pictures of her dad there was one of Kelly Randy and John they all look alike and he was smiling he shut it off and went too bed. AJ woke up first and made the coffee that morning. Kelly woke up to the smell of it.

Wow i didnt have to make it this morning and it feels great. Kelly laughed

Yeah your welcome Aj said

We should wake them up so we can get going we have to be there by 7 so we got 13 hours

Ok but your waking them up im not going to be the bad guy. AJ said

Oh thanks

They wont get mad at you. you are pretty much holding this whole friendship togeather.

Okay can you take out bags to the Hummer?

Sure.

Thank you

AJ grabbed his and Kellys bag brougt them to the hummer and Kelly woke the rest of them up everyone were in sweatpants and a t shirt. Kelly checked them out of the room and met them in the parking lot. Kelly let AJ drive first because he was better driving in the morning. Kelly and AJ were In front then Mickie and James were in the middle and Tracie and Kaz in the way back. They restocked the fridge Randy had in there for Alanna. They stopped for lunch and then Kelly and AJ switched driving. They were almost in chicago and Kellys phone rang.

Hey can you grab that? Kelly asked AJ

Sure. Who is it?

Randy.

Can you answer it.

AJ answered it

_Hello_

_Hi is this AJ_

_Yeah _

_Oh is Kelly around you? _

_She is driving._

_Ok. does she seem different today_

_No. Why?_

_Because its our moms birthday today and i didnt how she would be today._

_Oh ok_

_Yeah so if you can keep her mind busy. and tell her i will call her after she is dont talking to Alanna._

_Ok will do._

_They hung up._

What did he want?

Nothing he said he will call you after your done talking with Alanna

Oh okay.

They got to the hotel and Kelly checked them in. It was a the biggest suite they had there It had a nice sized kitchen. Two bathrooms the girls took over the biggest bathroom they layed out their makeup and hair stuff. There was also a balcony and 3 queen beds with separte rooms and they all had flat screens in there. Kelly and AJ went into thier room and AJ let Kelly have the whole closet but AJ got the dresser. Mickie and James got into thier room and Mickie took the whole closet and made james use the dresser and Tracie did the same to Kaz. They realized it was six so they had to get their bags togeather. Kelly packed her jean shorts with her pink fox racing long sleeve jersey and pink nike hightops and for her clothes to wear when they got done were a pair of skinny jeans and ugg boots with a cream sweater and AJ packed his white attire with the red tights and jeans and a ed hardy t-shirt with his nike tennis shoes. Mickie packed her red handkerchief and jean skirt and the matching top with red cowboy boots and a pair of jeans with her brown cowboy boots with a plaid long sleeve button up and james packed his normal attire with his cowboy hat and jeans and a black button up sirt with cowboys boots. Kaz packed his same stuff and packed the same as AJ. They all got in the hummer and Kelly was driving because AJ didnt know where the arena was. They got to the arena and hulk wanted to talk to Kelly Mickie and AJ.

Hey guys come sit down. Hulk said

So whats up. Kelly asked

So we have thought of two possible story lines for you Kelly.

Why me?

Because you and Mickie are best friends and we good friends on WWE too. and A little bird told me you two started dating.

Oh who was the little bird? AJ asked

She is sitting next to your girlfriend

Sorry i had to tell someone so i decided to tell hulk cuz you said he was like a dad too you.

Its fine so what are your ideas

Well we can put you and AJ in a story line where you feud with jeff jarrett and karen angle or with mickie where you guys go for the KO titles and feud with rosita and sarita and mexican america but if you choose that one you guys can have beer money with you and you all are a part of fourtune.

AJ im sorry i want to go for the titles mickie you okay with that?

Yeah so should we have madison rayne challenge me for my number one contender stop and she wins then we can challenge to be number one contenders for the titles.

That is a better idea then what we thought so sure.

They walked out of his office

Sorry but i want gold here.

Thats okay at least were in fortune with each other.

Yeah well see you later when you announce us. Kelly gave him a hug

Kelly and Mickie went to the locker room and changed into their attire. They heard fortunes music come one so they went by the entrance to wait. They were talking for a bit and they were getting to the point where they would mention Mickie and Kelly.

Me and the rest of Fourtune have agreed we should get some new members to do some stuff that we just cant do. AJ was speaking

So if these members could come out and join us we would really appriciate that. Kaz said

Hardcore Country came on and Kelly and Mickie both came out and did their poses on the top of the ramp. They were smiling on their way down and the arena was cheering very loud for them. They both got on a turnbuckle and did their poses and stepped down and walked over to them.

Everybody you know these two ladies Mickie James and Kelly! Kaz yelled

Mexican America came out.

Hold up there is only room for one dominate force on this show and as you can see its up we have both tag team titles.

Not for long we are number one contenders for thoses title remember? James said

They got in the ring.

We will settle this at Hardcore Justice. Robbie said

Or we can settle it now. Sarita said

Sarita went after Rosita went after Kelly they were fighting for 30 seconds before AJ grabbed Kelly and James grabbed Mickie. while Kaz and Robbie went after the rest of mexican america. Mexican America went running backstage and Fortune got out of the ring and went backstage.

We didnt know that was going to happen. AJ said

Its fine we were prepared anyway. Kelly said

Madison Rayne went out to do her promo and call Mickie out to put up her number one contender spot. Mickie went out there and accepted. Later one threw the night AJ had a match against Gunner for the BFG series matches and AJ won. Mickies match was up next it was a 5 minute match and she lost Madison Rayne started beating on her then Move your Body blared through the arena and Kelly cam running out to help her friend Kelly set Madison up for a KKO and hit it. and then threw her out of the ring. Kelly helped Mickie up and got her backstage.

Thanks Kelz.

No prob. kelly smiled

They were no longer needed for the rest of the night so they changed same thing with Kaz, AJ and James and they changed too. They were invited to go to the club with some of the other superstars and knockouts. Kelly didnt want to go and niether did Kaz. So it was going to be Kaz and Kelly back at the room and AJ Tracie James and Mickie at the club Kelly dropped them off. She told them to call her when they were dont and she would pick them up. When Kelly and Kaz got back to the room they grabbed everyone elses bags. Kelly set up her laptop to talk with Alanna she requested and Randy accepted

_Hey where is Alanna _

_She fell asleep._

_Oh_

_Sorry she was so tired from dancing in the ring with the divas today in the ring she loved it i took a video so i will send it later._

_Its fine. So what were you and AJ talking about earlier today_

_I asked him if him and the rest of your friends to keep you busy today_

_Why?_

_Kelz have you looked at the date today._

_Kelly took out her phone and saw the date._

_Oh my god im the worst daughter in the world oh my god this is horrible._

_Kelly its fine it was better for you to be busy today then be sad_

_Your right im sorry. _

_Its fine _

_okay i will talk to you tomorrow i need some sleep_

_ok kelz we love you and i will make sure Alanna is up tomorrow for you._

_okay bye._

_they logged off._

Hey are you hungrey. Kaz asked

Yeah want room service?

Sure i will find the menu.

Okay but im paying Kelly said

K i wont tell the others.

Kaz got the menu

They were looking at it. Kelly got the Chicken Alfredo and Kaz got the Roast Beef dinner. They got their food 30mins later. Kelly payed for it and brought it in. They sat down and ate it after they were dont kelly put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Kaz put a pair of basketball shorts on and t-shirt on. Kelly got a call from AJ to have her pick them up. Kelly went to get them none of them sounded drunk so that was nice they all went in the room.

Did you guys get room service? Mickie asked

Yeah Kelly said.

Who payed? AJ asked

I did.

They looked at her.

Hey i havent payed for anything in a long time so you guys can bash on me plus i could of left you guys at the club.

Fine.

Kelly went to bed and so did Mickie and Tracie. They guys were in the kitchen eating. James went to bed and so did Kaz. AJ finished his sandwich and went to bed.

**Next Chapter:** AJ picks his kids up and Kelly gets to meet them.

**There is chapter 8 i hope you enjoyed its a little longer than all the others. i really dont have much to say here so Plz rate this story and i am going to write a pilot to my next story and post it and see if i can continue it. Bye have a good day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**.I hope you guys liked the last chapter it was kind of long some people like long some like short so it is what it is. I also feel like writing one shots so if you PM me or get a hold of me on twitter i will write you one. So here is chapter 9 i hope you enjoy. I do NOT own anything from TNA and WWE and whatever else i mention that might be someone elses.**

AJ woke up from his phone ringing it was his ex wife calling and it woke Kelly up too. AJ answered the phone.

_Hello_

_Hey the boys should be at the airport around 10:30_

_Ok how long do i have them?_

_Till monday thats okay right_

_Yeah thats fine. _

_Okay Bye._

_Bye_

AJ hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was 8:30. AJ started to get ready to go to the airport. He was brushing his teeth and Kelly walked in.

Want me to come with? Kelly asked

You can if you want.

I want too. Kelly smiled

Ok go get ready we are leaving at 9:30.

Okay.

Kelly walked out of the bathroom and got ready. She walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Mickie came walking out.

Where you going? Mickie asked

Going to the airport with AJ to go get his boys.

Oh i forgot they were coming where are they going to sleep?

I figured i could sleep on the couch and AJ and the boys could take the bed i dont mind.

Aww your so sweet.

Kelly smiled. I know

Ready? AJ walked out

Yeah. Do you know where the airport is because i dont.

Yes i do.

Then your driving. AJ said

I kind of figured.

Bye Micks. Kelly waved

Have fun. Mickie said

Kelly and AJ went to the hummer and drove to the airport AJ didnt wait by the baggage claim they only brought carry ons. They were waiting for 20 mins then a flight attendent came walking out with the 3 boys and passed them onto AJ.

Thank you. AJ said to the flight attendent

Your welcome.

Hey boys how you doing? AJ asked

Hi daddy we really missed you.

I know i missed you too but i want you guys to meet a friend of mine.

Boys this is Kelly she works with me and the rest of the people from work.

Kelly this is Ajay he is 6, Avery he is 4 and Albey he is 2.

Hi its nice to meet you three.

She is really pretty daddy. Avery whispered in AJ's ear.

I know. AJ whispered back

Well should we go see uncle James and Kaz? AJ asked

Yes! they were excited

Randy only has two carseats in the hummer. Kelly said

Thats fine Ajay should be fine.

Okay. They got to the hummer and Kelly reached in the way back to grab Alannas carseat. Then she grabbed the one he had in the way back just incase.

You guys are going to like the backseat in this car. AJ said to the boys

Kelly buckled Avery and Ajay in while AJ buckled Albey in. Kelly put the movie cars in the dvd player.

Is this you car Kelly? Ajay asked

No its my brothers he is letting me use it.

Oh its really you should get one. Ajay said

No i like my truck but should we go look at them?

Yes!

Why are we going to look at them? Kelly asked

You said you wanted one so this is a good time to look at them. AJ said

Okay.

They were driving around to find a dealer ship and they finally found one.

Hello guys what you looking for? the dealer asked

A Hummer. Kelly said

It looks like you have one. he said

Oh no this is my brothers im planning on getting a better one. Kelly said laughing.

Alright lets go look.

They were looking around for a while and she didnt like any but they guy said they had a special one and kelly really wanted to see it. They went inside and it was in the center of the store. It was yellow hummer it had a tv on the back of the drivers seat and the passengers seat then it had one hanging behind the middle row. Then he opened up they back and there was a mini fridge with huge speakers and a huge tv where you could plug in video games it had built in wifi and every seat had seat warmers. Kelly could get the seats in any color but she really liked the black ones and also it had 3 built in carseats.

I love this one. Kelly said

i do too but how much is it.

Your not paying for it so why you so worried. Kelly nugged him

Just wondering. But how much is it?

$200,000.

Wow! AJ said

Ill take it but if i buy it now can i come back and pick it up in a week?

Sure.

Your really going to buy it?

Yeah why not.

Well isnt that all you money?

No i just got money in my account again from the prison my dad had another account in California.

Oh how much?

A million.

Dont you have a house?

No i live in Canada i moved there when my mom died and im never home so there is no point of me having a house.

Oh so that works out.

Kelly can we do some paper work please

sure. Kelly said she gave AJ the keys so the boys could watch a movie.

Okay Kelly how much to you want to pay right now.

I will pay the whole thing.

Alright that works.

Kelly and the dealer went through a lot of paper work AJ got the boys in the Hummer and put the movie on.

Do you guys like Kelly? AJ asked

Albey nodded his head.

Yes she is really nice and i love her brothers car and the new one she is getting. Avery said

How does she have that much money? Ajay asked

well she is a really good wrestlers so TNA is paying her more then the other divas and her has to give her money and she get money from her mom. AJ said

Well she has alot. Avery said

Yeah but i hope you dont like her of all her money.

No she is really nice. Avery said

Are you dating her daddy? Ajay asked.

Ummm Yeah. AJ said

Are you going to marry her. Avery asked

Dont get ahead of yourself guys we just started dating.

Im hungrey. Ajay asked

Okay here come kelly we will see if she is hungrey.

Hey so did you get it?

Yeah i already payed it off.

Great so the boys are hungrey want to stop?

Sure where you want to go?

Mcdonalds. Ajay said

Okay.

They drove to mcdonalds and AJ got Albey chicken nuggets, Avery chicken nuggets and Ajay a cheeseburger. Kelly and AJ were not going to eat all that greese so they were going to wait to get back to the hotel. The boys finished eating and they got back in the car and drove to the hotel Kelly got Ajay and Avery out and AJ got Albey out the two older boy held Kellys hands and AJ was carrying Albey. They got in to hotel room and Kelly opend the door and They saw james they all ran over to him and gave him a hug same this with Kaz.

Ummm Boys what about me! Mickie said

They all ran and gave her a hug.

So Kelly want to tell them something. AJ said

oh yeah! i bought my hummer! Kelly said

Shut up! when do i get to see mickie asked.

Next week. Kelly said

Cant wait!

So what you boys want to do? AJ asked

Ajay and Avery said they wanted to go swimming but Albey needed to take a nap.

Can you guys watch Albey and see if you can get him to take a nap? Aj asked

Sure you guys going to go swimming? Kelly asked

Yeah James and I are going to take them.

okay.

Aj and James took them to the pool Kelly was playing with Albey he was getting tired so Kelly took Albey to her room and layed down with him they both fell asleep watching the wonder pets. Albey was wrapped up in his blanket in kellys arms. AJ and James cam back up stairs with the boys and they changed back into thier clothes AJ walked in to his room and saw kelly and albey sleeping. He smiled and covered them both up and lightly shut the door.

Okay we have to be quiet Kelly and Albey are sleeping.

Okay what are we going to do? Ajay asked

Well when Kelly and Albey wake up we can go out to eat.

Okay.

45mins later Kelly came walking out with Albey in her arms.

Have a good nap? Aj asked

Yeah at least he cuddels with me when we sleep. Kelly said sarcastically

I gave you your space i didnt know you like to cuddle AJ said laughing.

Well im hungrey want to go out to eat.

I would but the other two feel asleep so we can order room service AJ said

or we can wake them up and i can show them a really cool place.

Okay

AJ wokke the boys up and they all got in the hummer. they were driving in the city and Kelly parked in the Chuckie Cheese parking lot. They boy have never been there. They ordered the pizza and played some games then the pizza came they ate and played more games after they were all out of tokens they hade a total of 2000 tickets so they decided to pick out 3 big bears. They got back to the hotel and kelly gave Albey a bath and put him in PJs the other two got the PJs on too. Kelly layed the three boys down in her bed.

Hey why are the boys in out bed? AJ asked

I figured i would let you sleep with the boys i can sleep on the couch.

You didnt have to do that.

its fine i will sleep here. Kelly said she stood and gave AJ a hug and kiss and she went to bed.

Aj went to his bed and gave the 3 boys a hug and kiss.

Night boys.

Good Night Daddy. they boys said

**NEXT:** Im skipping the weekend because i cant think of anything so im going right to monday so it will be they bring the boys to the airport and Kelly makes a via sattilite appearnce on RAW.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i kind of had some writers block on this one but i figured it out i dont have too much to say so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10 i dont have too much to say but i did post another story so tell me what you think. I do NOT own anyone from TNA or WWE or anything else i mention.**

AJ woke up at 6:30 and got the boys bags togeather and printed thier tickets off at 7 they woke up AJ got them dressed and fed them breakfast It was about time to leave. Kelly was still sleeping on the couch and the boys wanted to say goodbye to her.

Kelly! Kelly! wake up. The boys said

Kelly woke up. Whats wrong?

Nothing we have to leave soon and we wanted to give you a hug.

Oh. Kelly gave Ajay and Avery a hug. She picked up Albey.

Bye buddy. Kelly gave him a kiss on the cheeke then gave him a hug.

Do you want me to come with. Kelly asked AJ

No its fine i thought you would like to sleep for a little bit in the bed.

Okay. They keys are in my purse

Kelly went into the bedroom and layed down. AJ grabbed the keys out of Kellys purse and AJ and the three boys go out to the hummer. They drove to the airport and they were waiting for there flight to get called after 20mins it got called there was a flight attedent waiting for the boys after she left with the boys and got on the plane AJ left the airport and got into the hummer and called his ex.

_Hey i just got the boys on the plane they should be there at 11:30._

_Okay did they have fun?_

_I think so we took them to chuckie cheese._

_Who is we?_

_Me and Kelly._

_Who is Kelly? _

_My girlfriend._

_Why didnt you tell me about her._

_I didnt know i had too._

_Well she is spending time with our kids i want to know about her._

_She is not mean. They boys loved her and she works with TNA now and if you hear rumours that she sleeps with every guys its not true so you cant judge her like that._

_Fine. When do you want them again?_

_I dont know i have to see what our scedual is next month._

_okay bye_

_bye._

_They both hung up_

AJ was driving back to the hotel but he stopped at starbuck and got a coffee then went back hotel. When he got back Kelly and Mickie were up and in sweatpants and a light sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

Where you guys going? AJ asked

Were going to run to Milenium Park and run around there for a while and come back get something to eat go see a movie and i have to be back at 7 because camera people will be here for RAW tonight for my promo. Kelly said

Oh Okay.

The girls went running. When they got to milenium park they had and hour to kill so they stopped by a photo print shop and printed out 100 pictures of them got 5 black sharpies and they both sent out a tweet.

_RealKellyKelly: Whoever is in Chicago come visit me and mickie james at milenium park we will be here till noon so hurry up! _

_MickieJames: Hey if you are in the Chicago area then come to milenium park come visit me and Kelly Kelly we will be signing till noon. Love you lots!_

People started coming and taking pictures and getting stuff they wanted signed. When it was noon they said bye to everyone and ran back to the hotel. They both took a shower, Kelly put on a pair of jean shorts and a light long sleeve shirt with sandles. Mickie put on a pair of jean shorts with pink tank top and a light sweat shirt and sandles. They decided to eat at chipotle Kelly got a steak bowl and Mickie got a chicken bowl while they were eating. Someone came up too them.

How have you two been doing? the man asked

Well its nice to see you arent you supposed to be in Australia? Kelly asked

I decided not to go.

and vince isnt mad.

Yeah he is always mad at me so it doesnt make a difference and he would never fire me.

So you dont have to show up to events thet you are supposed to be at and a i start a fight with the bella twins and i get fired. Thats not fair.

Who knows.

Well go get you food and sit with us.

Okay bossy.

The man walked away to get his food.

So you guys still talk and are friends i thought you guys had a bad break up. Mickie said

No Phil and i just said its in the past and we can just go back to being friends.

Well thats good.

Phil came back with his food and sat down after an hour of talking they decided to leave and go to the movie theater they said bye to phil and walked out. They walked to the movie theater. They chose to see Crazy Stupid Love. They movie was about and hour and 45 mins when they got out they didnt feel like walking back so they just got a cab and went back. They got up to thier hotel room and thier mouths dropped.

Ashley what are you doing here?

I flew up here to tell you instead of calling you.

About what?

Do you want bad or good first?

Good.

Im getting married!

Oh my god thats great!

Yeah

So whats the bad news?

Your dad has escaped from prison.

Wait What. how long ago

2hrs ago.

Kelly picked up her phone and started to dial the florida police station.

I know where my dad might be. Kelly said

Who is you dad

Bob Orton.

Okay where is he?

Check San Diego

Why.

He had and account there with a million dollars in it so if you can get the bank to stop him you can catch him.

Okay thank you

Yes and if you catch him please call me.

Okay.

They hung up

How did you know that? Ashley asked

I just had a million dollars transfered into my account because i get all my dads money and they found out he had an account there so he might go look for that money.

Well thats nice.

Yeah.

Well i should get going.

Okay bye.

Bye.

They decided to take a nap. Their was a knock at the door. AJ went to go answer it. He opened it.

Hi. is Kelly here?

Yeah just wait.

AJ went into the room.

Kelz wake up some people are here for you.

Kelly got up and went to the door and AJ followed behind her.

Hello. Kelly said

Hi were the camera crew for you tonight.

Oh okay come in.

Where do you want us to set up in?

Umm. Can they set up in the bedroom? Kelly asked AJ

Sure.

Yeah just set up in the bedroom.

Kelly called HHH and Hulk both and asked if there was anything they didnt want mentioned. They said say whatever to scare the miz or piss him off. Kelly couldnt wait. It was eight and RAW was starting there were a few matches then the miz came out and was making a promo. The camera crew told kelly to get ready and then they started it.

Kelly is bold and Miz is italic.

**Hey Miz up here on the screen. Kelly said while cutting him off. **

_What are you doing? You dont have the right to disrupt me.._

**Dont I? if you call triple h or hulk hogan they gave me all the permission in the world to do this.**

_No one want to see you anyway so why dont you disapear?_

**Thats where you are wrong miz. You come out here week after week after week saying your the best your the face of the WWE your the most must see WWE champion ever and your awsome. Well your not. you suck in the ring maybe as bad as santino your sure as hell not the face of the WWE if there was a real face of the WWE it would be Shawn Micheals or Bret Hart. Everyone hated you as wwe champion. anad your awful there is nothing about you that is aswome. Also when i do come back for bragging rights YOU should be the one that will be scared way more people like me more than you. And over here we are sure as hell not wannabes. Your the one that was on the real world wanting to be a wwe superstar the only reason you got signed was because you were on the real world and anyone who liked you on that would watch for more ratings and that did not happen.**

Miz was speechless and hand nothing at all to say.

**Oh yeah Miz they probeley did not tell you this. Someone came with one your guys Austrailia have a match right now. i hope you dont ger too hurt because i will kick your ass then i will get other people to kick your ass. So that means i dont ever want you to say my name again or threaten me to watch my back. Have a good night miz i will see you next month. Oh you might want to know who your visitor is.**

Bret Harts music played and kelly face went off the screen.

Ive never seen a diva/knockout do that. Mickie said

Niether have I. said one of the guys from camera crew

They left when RAW was over. They all went to bed.

**Next Chapter:** Im going to fast forward to the TNA taping.

**I hope you liked the chapter i had some writers block I dont have too much to say so plz review. Also please check out my other fan fic Big Brother WWE even if you dont like Big Brother i think the fic will be good and i do have a oneshot that should be coming out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry school started andi wont be able to update real ofton but also not getting many reviews i think there might only be 5 chapters left. Thats all i have to say right now so i hope you enjoy this chapter. I do NOT own anyone from WWE or TNA or anthing else i mention.**

Everyone woke up Kelly got some coffee and toast and sat at the table. AJ and Tracie were watching the news Mickie was taking a shower James and Kaz were on thier laptops. Kelly took out her laptop while she was still eating. She went on twitter and she saw a tweet from Randy.

_RandyOrtron: Coming home early today RealKellyKelly you better see this so you can come get your family :)_

Kelly was smiling while she read the tweet and AJ and Kaz were staring at her.

What are you smiling at? AJ asked

Randy and John are coming home early. Kelly said excitedly

How early? AJ asked

Today!

Wow

Yeah im so excited.

Well what time? We have a taping tonight. AJ said

At 5.

Oh so are they going come to the taping?

I thinks so.

How are we going to fit in the hummer? AJ asked

We can get a ride with someone else Kaz said

Are you sure? Kelly asked

Yeah its fine. Kaz said

Or we could go get your hummer AJ said

We could I can drop you off there and Mickie and i could go get Randy and John. Kelly said

Yeah but you will have to sign off on it so they let us take it. AJ said

Thats fine.

Everyone was just sitting around doing nothing thats all they ever did. So Kelly decided she wanted to do something.

Im bored were just sitting in here doing nothing when it beautiful outside. Kelly said

Well what do you want to do? AJ asked

Lets go to the Navy Pier. Kelly said.

Okay lets get ready.

Everyone went to change out of the pajamas. Kelly but on a pair of jean shorts with a tar heels tank top and white flip flops. Mickie changed into a pair of jean shorts with a tanks top that said "hardcore country" and flip flops. Tracie put on a pair of white shorts with a bright pink tank top with pink flip flops. AJ put a pair of khaki shorts with a bulldogs tshirt. James changed into a pair of jeans and a impact wrestling tshirt. Kaz put a pair a khaki shorts with a white tshirt.

Should we walk or drive? AJ asked

If we walk we might get stopped by people and never make it there. but its so nice outside. Kelly said

Lets just walk and say we dont have time. AJ said

Okay.

They were walking to the Pier and they didnt get stopped once. Kelly got a call from Hulk.

_Hey Kelly this is Hulk._

_Oh hey! Whats up_

_Are you with AJ, Storm Tracie, Kaz and Mickie?_

_Yeah why?_

_Well the Pier called and heard that we were in Chicago and they were wondering if you guys could do some signings till 3._

_Umm just wait._

Hulk asked if we could do some signings at the Pier its last notice? Kelly said

How long? Mickie asked

Till 3.

Yeah thats fine.

_Yeah we can._

_Okay thank you guys so much. Hulk said and they hung up._

They got to the Pier andthey were signing stuff until three they had to go to the airport. Kelly went to the car dealership and went inside and signed off on her hummer and gave AJ they keys kind of she was holding onto them and so was he.

Be careful with. Kelly said

I will i promise. AJ said

AJ was pulling on the keys and Kelly didnt want to let go so AJ pulled harder and pulled her into a hug.

Meet you there. AJ said

I guess. Kelly said

They gave each other a kiss and walked away.

Kelly got back into Randys hummer and drove off. AJ walked up to the rest of them.

Well we got the keys. You guys ready to see waht it looks like? AJ said

Isnt it like Randys? James asked

Ha no she got a custom made one. AJ said

They walked over to the hummer.

Of course she would get yellow! Mickie said

Is it her favorite color? Kaz asked

No she just loves bright colors as you can tell in her shoes every week. Mickie said

AJ unlocked it.

They got inside and saw there was a tv on each seat. and a mini fridge and heated seats. Then AJ showed them the back. When he opended it the TV popped up and a PS3.

This is amazing. Traci said

So we now get to travel in this everywhere? Kaz asked

Yeah AJ said

Awsome. Kaz said

Well get in and lets go.

They all got in and drove to the arena. Kelly got to the airport and picked them up and went to the arena just in time.

We will talk after the show. Kelly said rushing out of the car. Your tickets are in the middle counsel.

Okay nice to see you too. John said laughing

Yeah whatever. Kelly said walking fast into the arena.

She went inside went to the locker room changed into attire and curled her hair. Mickie came in and said they have a match against Mexican America its a mixed tagged team match. The show started. and thier match was second. The first match just got done and it went to commercial.

**First to the ring Mexican America. **Their music played and came to the ring.

**Now introducing Fourtune.** out came AJ, James, Mickie, and Kelly Fourtune is a heel team but Mickie and Kelly still couldnt reject thier fans so they still gave them a high fives. Kelly went on the side where Randy John Alanna and Sam were and gave them a hug.

The match started James and Hernandez started off the match they were going for about 4 mins then Rosita tagged her self in so James tagged in Mickie. Mickit hit Rosita with a DDT and then tagged in Kelly and she did the K2 and they won the match. They got out of the ring before they got attacked again. They went backstage. They got changed and waited or the taping to be over. When it was over Kelly went back out there and got Randy John Sam and Alanna.

Okay we can talk now. Kelly said laughing.

Yeah so when did you become of that group? John asked

Last week. Kelly said

So how did the rest of your friends get here. Randy asked

They drove a different car.

Oh do you need a ride back?

No I want to show you something.

Okay..

They went outside to the parking area. Kelly made them close their eyes.

Open! Kelly yelled

You got a hummer! John yelled

Yeah you love it?

Yeah i do.

Look at the inside of it. Kelly said

They opened up the door and saw a tv on the back of every seat.

I think you and Randy should switch. Sam said

Oh no this baby is all mine. Kelly laughed

Randy do you like it? Kelly asked

Yeah its nice.

You dont seem happy. Kelly said

Im just really tired.

Oh ok then you guys go get some rest. I will see you next sunday.

Alright bye. Randy said

They all got into Randys hummer and drove off. Then everyone met Kelly outside to her hummer Kelly was driving and AJ sat up front with her. Then Mickie and James in the middle and Traci and Kaz in the way back They went to the hotel. They got up to thier room and they were all tierd but they havent ate anything so they ordered room service. Mickie and James went to bed and so did Kaz and Traci. Kelly and AJ were talking for about 20mins and went to bed. Kelly cuddled up with AJ and gave him a kiss goodnight.

**Next Chapter:** Canada!

**Sorry this chapter is kind of boring but trust me i been thinking of the last chapter and its going to be pretty intense so i just need to get past the next 3 chapters plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well like i said bear with me until chapter 15 thats my ending point and i have it typed up already and its very crazy emotional and did i mention crazy. nothing else to say so here is chapter 12 please enjoy!**

Kelly and AJ woke up early and packed thier stuff and brought it down to her hummer on their way up they got some breakfast. They sat at the table and ate then everyone else woke up they all decided just to wear sweat pants and a sweatshirt because it was going to be a long ride to Canada. They all brought their stuff down to the hummer and got breakfast. Kelly went down to the front desk and got them checked out, Kelly went back up to the room and asked everyone if they were ready. They all went to the hummer and AJ drove first so Kelly could drive the second half and so she can drive in canada. They were driving through Osage, Iowa and they saw a small resturant called "Tell U Wat" so they decided to stop and eat there. They were done eating and AJ was still driving once they got too Minneapolis Kelly would take over driving. Everyone was sleeping but Mickie and AJ.

Mickie im suprised your up and not sleeping what are you doing?

Playing Angry Birds on Kellys iPad.

What is so fun about that game.

Its not really fun its addicting.

Oh then isnt that a waste of you time?

Kind of but im not tired.

Well that works.

Yeah so are you nervous to meet Kellys mom?

Not really.

Thats good because she is an amazing person and very loving when we get thier she will treat you like your her own kid.

Thats nice.

4 hours later they are getting into Minneapolis. Kelly and AJ switched spots. They were driving for hours when they were close to the boarder of Canada Kelly woke everyone up so they can get their passports ready. When they got to the border Kelly and AJ showed theirs. Then they opened up the back door and the other four showed thiers also and they were allowed to go through. It was 3 A.M. and Kelly was still driving and everybody went back to sleep. They were driving for another 3hrs they got into Toronto. at 6 AM. They pulled up to a big light blue house.

This is her house. Tracie asked.

Yeah its a six bedroom 4 bathrooms.

Thats amzing.

Kelly and the rest of them grabbed thier bags and went to the front door. Kelly was digging through her purse looking for her key. She found it and unlocked it. She walked in to the door looking for Judy. She looked in the kitchen and she saw her making ciniamon rolls.

Hey! Kelly said running giving her a hug

Hey sweetie.

Why are you up so early?

I always get up this early now.

Thats crazy.

Yeah so introduce these people.

Okay. This is James and Mickie thier dating and this is Tracie and Kaz thier married. and this is AJ my boyfriend the one i told you about last week.

All right well you guys can just call me mom.

All right well i need sleep ive been driving all night.

Okay well you and AJ can have your room. Tracie and Kaz can take Edges Room and Mickie and James can have Christians the other rooms im remodeling. Judy said

Kelly showed everyone around. and they put thier bags in the rooms.

Im going to sleep give me like 3hrs and i will be fine. Kelly said

Okay.

Kelly layed down and everyone else was in the kitchen with Judy. Judy took the rolls out of the oven and frosted them. she put one on each plate and gave it to them.

Eat up. Anyone want Coffee of juice? Judy asked

Ill take a coffee mickie said

Okay sweetie

The rest of them wanted coffee to and she got it for them.

So how has Kelly been the last few weeks.

Typical Kelly. Mickie said

How was she on her moms birthday? Judy asked

Fine I talked to Randy and he told me to keep her busy. AJ said

Thats good i was worried about her.

Yeah but we went shopping last week, and Adam ran into us. Tracie said

Really i bet Kelly liked that.

She was very happy

Thats good i havent seen him 2 months.

Well dont you see him next.

Yeah.

Thats good.

Yeah, I have to go run some earrands so you guys can go into the movie theater, the game room or in the backyard there is a pool and hottub.

Okay see you later. They said

The girls got their swimsuits on and the three boys went to the game room. They saw a huge couch and a big tv with a xbox 360 and a PS3. They put a game in that none of them ever played. The girls decided to use the pool rafts and lay down in the pool and tan. About 45mins later Kelly woke up. She was wearing black sweatpants with a bright pink tank top with her hair in a messy bun. She went to the kitchen and warmed up the last roll and got a glass of juice. She sat at the bar area in the kitchen and turned on the kitchen tv to the Canada news. Nothing really excited her so she turned it offand went looking for the guys and girls. She figured the guys would be in the game room so she walked that way and peeked her head in the door then walked in.

Well good morning. AJ said

Morning. Kelly said back

Did you just get up?

No i ate and watched the news then i got bored.

Oh well the girls are outside if you wanted to know. AJ said

Damn! I cant beat this level. Kaz said

Kelly reached over and grabbed the controller. It took her like 2 mins to get them to the next level.

How did you do that? James asked

Ive beat this game like 4 times. Kelly said

Well thank you.

Yeah. so where did Judy go?

She said she had to run some errands.

Oh okay. Kelly walked out of the room

She went to her room and grabbed her laptop and went to the living room. She put in the season 1 of Sons of Anarchy. She she answered fan questions for like 2 hrs because she had nothing else to do. She put her laptop away and layed down on the couch still watching Sons of Anarchy. Judy came walking in the door.

Hey sweetie. Judy said

Hi.

Why are you by yourself?

The girls are tanning and the boys are playing video games and i didnt feel like doing either so i went on twitter and talked to some fans they were happy about that. Kelly said

Oh well i have a suprise for you. You will see it before Adam. Judy said

What is it? Kelly asked

Go see the basement.

Okay...

Kelly went down to the basement and when she turned the corner it was a gym. The gym was as big as and actual gym plus it had boys and girls side. On the girls side everything was pink the equipment and ring. Thee boys side was blue and everything was blue. Kelly went upstairs.

Oh My God! When did you do that?

Ive been working on it for 5 weeks since you told me you were coming to Canada.

I love it thank you so much. Kelly said while giving her a hug.

Your Welcome sweetie.

Kelly went into the game room and took a controller got them to a save spot in like 30 seconds then shut it off and told them to go get ready for the gym. Then she went outside put the roof over the pool and told them to get out and get ready for the gym. Everyone was waiting in the living room for Kelly.

So who is driving? AJ asked

No one. Kelly said

So we are walking there? Tracie asked

Yup.

How far is it? Kaz asked

I dont know but lets go to the basement real quick. Kelly said

They were all looking at her wierd. They all went downstairs and they turned the corner.

Oh my this is amazing! Mickie said

This is awsome. James said

Yeah thats what i thought too.

How long has she had this? AJ asked

It just got finished right before we arrived yesterday.

Wow that awsome. Tracie said

The girls went on the pink side and the boys went on the blue side they were all working out for about 2hrs now. They were all finishing up there in-ring moves. They all went upstairs and everyone took a shower. When they got out and everyone was in the kkitchen Judy had lunch made.

What did you make? Kelly asked

Sweet and Sour Chicken, Wontons and Egg Rolls. Judy said

Yum. Mickie said

Yeah i made a lot so eat up.

They were eating after they were dont Kelly and Mickie cleaned up the kitchen.

Thanks girls. Judy said

Yeah. Mickie said

So do you want to come to the show on Thursday? Kelly asked

Sure i dont work. Judy said

Okay i will have Hulk send a ticket over.

Okay. What are you guys going to do now?

Umm I dont know.

Want to do movie night?

Sure they both said

I will askthe boys if they want too. Mickie said

Mickie walked to the game room and Kelly and Judy were in the kitchen were making snacks. They made popcorn, Taco dip and chips, and Candy.

Hey Judy Kelly and I are going to watch movies. Do you guys want to too? Mickcie asked

Yeah. Tracie said

I will if you get Kelly and tell ther to beat this level. AJ said

Haha ok. Mickie said

Well you go to watch too Kaz. Tracie said

Okay James you have to too so i wont be alone. Mickie said

Mickie walked back to the kitchen.

They said they will if you beat a level for them. Mickie said

They walked back to the game room. Kaz stood up so Kelly could sit down. She took the controller from AJ. It took Kelly 5 mins to beat the level and save it.

You guys suck at this game if you couldnt beat that level. Kelly said

Whatever. James said.

They all walked out and grabbed the snacks and walked to the theater.

What movie are we watching? AJ asked

I was thinking Transformers. Judy said

AJ and Kelly looked at each other and laughed.

Why are you two laughing? Tracie asked

Thats when they first ''bonded". James said

So you dont want to watch it Judy asked

It doesnt matter. AJ said

Actually I bought a movie on PPV last night but i never watched it. Kelly said

What is it Mickie asked

Crazy Stupid Love.

I wanted to see that but Kaz didnt want to go see it with me. Tracie said

So you want to watch it? Judy asked

Sure. Tracie said

They put the movie in and it was an 1hr and 30mins long then they watched another movie and after that they were all tired. AJ and Kelly went to bed first then Kaz and Tracie then Micke and James. AJ and Kelly were laying in bed talking.

How do you like staying here? Kelly asked

Its nice it reminds me of home but without the southern accents. AJ laughed

Good. Kelly said then gave him a kiss and layed her head on his chest.

Mickie and James were talking.

Hey if i tell you something are you going to keep your mouth shut and not tell Kelly. James said

Yeah of course if it something important. Mickie said

AJ is going to a jewlery store and going to get an engagment ring after Bragging Rights if its okay with her brothers.

No Way! This is amazing Mickie said

Yeah but keep you mouth shut. he said

I will.

Any way you know im not romantic soi was wondering. James reached over to the side table. Will you marry me Mickie?

Mickie looked suprised and happy at the same time.

oh my god! of course I will! Mickie said She leaned over and gave him a hug and kiss. When did you get this?

When we were in Chicago.

wow i'll be right back. Mickie said

Mickie went to Kellys room and flung the door open and jumped on the bed right next to Kelly

Jesus! Mickie what are you doing? Kelly and AJ both asked

James asked me to marry him. Mickie said while showing them the ring

Thats great! Kelly said while giving her hug.

Yeah i know, and i didnt want to wait till morning to tell you and ask you if you will be my maid of honor?

Of course i will. Kelly said

Good because i wasnt taking no for and answer.

Okay go to bed and we will talk about it in the morning because im tired.

Good Night. Mickie said

**Next Chapter:** Dress Shopping and TNA taping

**There is chapter 12 i hope you enjoyed and im sorry it took forever with school starting and my family vacation im so busy but only 3 chapters left. I will also write another thing after this saying how things happend like a few years after. Plz review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys like the last chapter it was kind of long but James and Mickie are engaged! There will be pictures on my bio of Mickies wedding dress, engagment ring and bridesmaids dresses if you want to check them out. Well here is chapter 13 enjoy.**

It was Thursday moring and Judy was up making breakfast. About 20 mins later out come walking Mickie she just woke up.

Mom guess what. Mickie said

What?

James proposed to me last night!

Thats great sweetie. Judy said giving her a hug.

Thanks. Kelly Traci and I are going shopping today for bridemaids dresses and my wedding dress. Do you want to come with?

Sure i have nothing else to do this morning.

Okay we are going at 10.

Ill be ready.

Mickie was eating breakfast and judy was reading the newspaper. Traci was up and got a cup of coffee and breakfast and sat next to Mickie. AJ and Kelly were waking up and walked out to the kitchen togeather.

Good morning. Judy said

Morning. they both said.

Hurry up and eat so we can leave. Mickie said

Okay sorry.

Judy is coming with too. Mickie said

Oh great! Kelly said

Kelly finished eating. Mickie went and got changed and so did Traci. Kelly and Aj went back to her room and Kelly got dressed.

You 3 boys going to handle it here by yourself? Kelly asked AJ

Yeah we should we will probaly be playing video games

Yeah i kind of figured that. If you want to do somthing nice can you mow the lawn for her?

Yeah i can do that. Aj said

Thanks.

Kelly were leaving! Mickie yelled

Coming! I will see you later dont have to much fun. Kelly said and gave him a kiss.

The three girls left and went to a bridal shop that was all famous designer dresses. They went into the shop and have been trying on dresses. Mickie came out with a dress on, and was crying and so was everyone else.

You look beautiful. Kelly said

Honey this has to be the one. Judy said

I think it is. Mickie said

They were all looking for a little bit longer.

How much is it? Mickie asked

It is $6,000. the bridal consultant said

what i cant afford that. mickie said

She looked a little sad.

Lets go take it off. Mickie said

They went to take the dress off.

She looked beautiful. Traci said

I know i feel so bad. Kelly said

Judy got up and walked to the room. She knocked on the door.

Can we talk? Judy asked

Sure come in. Mickie said

Honey you look amazing, and you deserve that dress and i couldnt see you in any other one. Im going to buy it for you and im not going to take no for a answer. Judy said

Judy no i dont want you to feel like you have to take care of me.

I want to i know you dont have a great relationship with your parents and i know they wont buy it for you and you have no one else. So your getting it.

Mickie had tears in her eyes.

Thank you so much. Mickie said.

They hugged for 3mins.

I love you and i will help you with your wedding.

I love you too.

Judy walked out and went to the desk to fill out the papers to buy the dress.

She sat down next to the girls

What were you doing? Kelly asked

Well i know Mickie really wanted the dress so i got it for her.

Thanks I know Mickie really appriciates that.

Yup its not like i take of other kids. Judy said while winking at Kelly.

Mickie walked out. They went to another store to get the bridemaids dresses. Mickie picked out the color turquiose and purple for the dresses and they look beautiful. They went back to the house. When they got out of the car Judy noticed the lawn was mowed.

Who mowed the lawn? Judy asked

AJ. Kelly said

That was nice. She said

They all walked into the house. AJ was in the kitchen and then Judy walked in.

Thanks for mowing. Judy said

Yeah your welcome Aj said

The were in there for a little bit.

Can i talk to you in private? AJ asked

Sure we can go on the back porch

They walked back there and sat down

Would you be okay if I asked Kelly to marry me?

I would love it, but you should really talk to John and Randy.

I am i just want to make sure because you are like her mom.

I would support you if you guys got married she really does love you. Judy said

I love her too and so do my kids which makes it better.

Thats good.

Thanks Judy.

They hugged each other and went back in the house. Everyone was being lazy the whole day until they had to go for the taping, A few hours later they were all packing a bag to bring to the arena. Kelly was driving and Judy sat up front with her and the 3 boys in the middle seat and the two girls in the way back. They got to the arena and Kelly walked judy to her spot and walked backstage. Mickie and Kelly changed into a pair of jeans with high heel boots and a nice top. Fourtune was starting the show tonight. Thier entrance music came on and normally Kelly and Mickie would be jumping and skipping to fans but they were wearing heels so just walked and high fived fans while the guys walked strait to the ring. They were walking up on the apron and James and AJ held the ropes open for the girls. When they got in the ring Kelly and Mickie got the microphones for the guys. They were talking about Bragging Rights coming up then got inturupted by mexican america.

Whoa Whoa Whoa we are going to be the male and female tag teams that show we are better than WWE. Sarita says.

How about whoever has the titles Kaz said

Well thats obvious we have them. Rosita said

Not for long we have matches tonight. beer money vs mexican america and mickie and kelly vs rosita and sarita. AJ said

Fine we will still have the titles. Sarita said

Kelly whispered into AJ's ear.

Whoa wait a minute. I like Kelly's idea better. it will be a eight person mixed tagged team for both the tag titles Fourtunevs Mexican America. AJ said

Bring it. Rosita said

See ya later sweet cheeks. Kelly said and winked.

Fortune walked backstage. Kelly and Mickie went to get changed James Robbie AJ and Kaz went to fourtune locker room. The boys were talking.

You really think this match is a good idea? Robbie asked

Yeah you know Kelly and Mickie are great in the ring. You think they will let you down?

Maybe you never know they are girls they dont take everything seriously. Robbie said

Mickie has won every womens title except the knockout tag titles i think she wants to be the first women ever to win every womens title. James said

And, look who Kelly has as her brothers. They take everything seriously and Kelly came to TNA so she could still wrestle she wouldnt give up so easily.

Alright if we lose its all on them. Robbie said

If you guys lose and you get pinned dont bother coming back to fourtune AJ said and AJ and James walked away.

Whats his deal? Robbie asked

You were pretty much dissing Mickie and Kelly your lucky James didnt say anything. See you out there dont mess things up. Kaz said and walked away

AJ and James were walking backstage and they ran into Kelly and Mickie they were waiting around for there match to start. When they got back from commercial it was time for their match. The music played for mexican america and they came out and were in the ring. Fourtunes music came on and Kelly and Mickie walked out first posed and ran down the ramp. Then behind them were rest of fourtune. Kaz and AJ were going to be at ringside. The match started Robbie and Hernandez started off they were going on for like 5 mins then Mickie and Sarita got tagged in Mickie went for a pin and Rosita broke it up Kelly went in and attacked her. Kelly and Mickie both layed out the girls and both went on one side of the ring and set up for a moonsault they both hit it and pinned just incase and won.

Here are you new TNA Knockout and TNA world tag team Beer Money and Mickie and Kelly!

They got their titles held them up and Mickie and Kelly hugged eachother. Aj got in the ring and Kelly gave him a big hug then Mickie did the same to James. AJ walked over to Robbie.

Got something to say? AJ asked

Sorry I underestimated them. Robbie said

They all walked backstage and got stopped by Christie

Congrats you guys how do you feel?

I feel great! I have won every womens title there is and i couldnt have won this one if it wasnt for Kelly. Mickie said

Haha this is amazing i never thought i would win a title this fast here and im so excited and now being able to go to bragging right and show WWE they should of kept me. Give us The Bella Twins, Chickbusters, hell give us Divas of Doom. Kelly said.

Well you guys did great and i know you will be great at bragging rights.

Thanks.

They walked back to the locker room.

You guys did great. AJ said

Thanks Mickie said

Did you guys plan the moonsault.

No we decided to do it like a minute before we did it. Kelly said

That works. James said

The taping was over everyone got changed and Kelly went out and got Judy from ringside and went back to the hummer. They drove back to the house and packed up the rest of thier stuff. The boys loaded the hummer with the bags.

Okay we have to go to Minneapolis it was great seeing you and thank you so much for letting all of us stay. Kelly said giving judy a hug.

No problem sweetheart. Judy said

Mickie went up to give Judy a hug. Thank you so much for everything and so much for dress

Tracie gave Judy a hug and so did Kaz

James went up to Judy and gave her a hug. Congrats and i told mickie i will help with the wedding so call me.

Okay thanks. James said

AJ gave her a hug. Remember ask her brothers.

I will. Thanks.

They all left and Kelly was driving again.

**Next Chapter:** Bragging Rights

**Thanks so much for reading i hope you liked this chapter so sad the story is almost done i have a lot of fun writing this so plz review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter now its time for bragging rights! It should be a good chapter i cant belive the next chapter were done with the story. There are more pictures for the dresses the girls wore. I got 20k words on this story so im proud of that so enjoy this chapter!**

Kelly was still driving and they were in Pelican Rapids, MN so they still got like 4hrs there. Kelly said she was going to drive the rest of the way there. A few hours later they got to Minneapolis and got checked into the hotel. The hotel was only used for TNA and WWE wrestlers. While they were walking in Kelly saw people from WWE. She just walked past them. They walked to the elevator and went up to thier room. They sat thier bags down.

Are you going to go down there? AJ asked Kelly.

I dont know. Maybe. She said

We will go down there with you. Mickie said

I want to go by myself but if I run into Miz im screwed.

Kelly got a text.

_Hey girly the hotel is throwing a big party for both brands in the reception room! You better come i want to see your BF And dress like your going to a club, Be Sexy!_

Tonight there is a party for both brands downstairs and Maryse says I have to come so it looks like were going. Kelly said

Great! Lets do it.

Everyone took turns showering the girls went first so they could do thier hair and make up. Tracie wore a light blue dress. Kelly wore a black and white dress. Mickie wore a yellow colored dress. The boys were wearing jeans and a button up shirt. They all left for down stairs they heard music blaring so they walked the way they hear the music. They got close and They saw Maryse in a zebra print dress.

Oh my god I havent seen you inforever. Kelly said while walking up to Maryse

Ive missed you so freaking much its not funny Im sick of the bellas running around saying they are HBIC. Maryse said

The boys looked confused.

It means head bitches in charge. Maryse said

Gotcha. James said

So which one. Maryse asked

Which one what?

Which one is the BF? Maryse asked

Oh AJ right there. Kelly pointed to him.

Your cute. Good choice Kelz. Maryse said not caring waht she says.

Kelly smiled. Thats what i thought. she said and winked at AJ

So you find anyone yet?

Umm... Yeah. Maryse said

Who?

Maryse lets go in. a guy said

Are you serious him? Kelly asked

Yeah...

I cant belive this out of all people the miz. Maryse you can have any and i mean ANY guy and you choose this idiot. Kelly said

Hey how about we go inside. Mickie said pulling Kelly towards her.

No. You guys go in i want to talk to her. Kelly said

The rest of them walked in Miz Maryse and Kelly were still outside of the room

You know what he did and you know how much i cant stand him.

You only know him from what he acts like on screen. Maryse said

No what he did was not on screen.

Maryse was just standing there with nothing to say.

Talk to me when you dump this douche. Kelly said while walking away

Kelly walked into the room and saw alot of people but she walked to a group of her people. She grabbed a drink and went to the dance floor. People were dancing with Kelly all night saying they miss her in WWE Kelly was on the dance floor pretty much all night. The music stopped. Maryse grabbed the microphone.

Hey everybody. hope everyone is haveing fun. even you Kelly. we only have and hour left then we have to get everything ready for Bragging Rights! So enjoy the rest of the night. Maryse put the microphone down

Lets go back upstairs. Kelly said

They all agreed and walked upstairs. the girls were changing out of thier dresses and the boys were changing too. There was a knock at the door. Mickie went to go see who it was. She looked out the peep hole.

Kelly come here. Mickie said

What?

Justin is at the door. Mickie said

What i dont want to deal with him. kelly said

Aj come here. Mickie said

What?

Can you get rid of the guy out there. Kelly asked

Who is it?

Justin. Her ex. Mickie said

Whats he doing here? AJ said

I dont know he is drunk im guessing. Kelly said

AJ opened the door.

Who are you? AJ asked

Justin.

Why are you here?

Is Kelly here?

Yeah why?

I want to talk to her.

Well im her boyfriend so im going to say no to that because you seem drunk so leave and go to you room with the "corre".

Justin walked away. AJ shut the door.

Thank you. Kelly said and smiled.

Yeah just go to bed. They all went to bed

The next morning it was Sunday Bragging Rights day everyone was stoaked it was finally here. The hotel had a big breakfast going on downstairs fo both brands. Kelly and AJ went down there togeather. They were walking down there talking and laughing and while Kelly was walking in she was explaining somthing to AJ and the room got dead silence. Kelly and AJ stopped dead in their tracks.

What? Kelly asked

Kelly just ignore there being stuck up like most WWE superstar and divas are. Unlike us. Edge said while standing next to Christian.

Thanks Adam but I want to know what you guys deal is? Kelly asked

Everyone was still silent.

Fine I get it you guys dont want me down here so i'll leave I dont need you guys.

Kelly walked out and left AJ there.

I need to talk to you two later but I need to go see if she is okay. AJ told Adam and Christian.

Alrighrt. They said

What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Adam asked everyone

She doesnt deserve to be here she isnt good enough to be a wreslter so were treating her that way. The divas said

Have you ever thought of the things she has been going threw the past few years. Christian asked.

Her dad is in jail, Her mom is dead,the shit she had to deal with Mike and Justin, she got fired from WWE, she doesnt get to see her brothers or niece that much anymore she doesnt get to see me or Christian she lost Maryse as a friend. All she has is Mickie, My Mom and AJ. What if that happend to you. How would you deal with that. She is holding by a thread wrestling is the only thing that makes her happy and my mom if anything happend to those two she would be an emotional wreck so way to go and be stuck up assholes. Im sick of this watch me go over there. Edge said and walked out and so did Christian

Everyone in the breakfast area was shocked by what Adam said. No one was talking Adam and Christian went up to Kellys room. They knocked on the door and Kaz answered it.

Hi who are you? Kaz asked

Adam and Christian is Kelly here.

Yeah just wait. Kaz got Kelly

Kelly came out and had big red puffy eyes you could tell she was crying. She walked over to Adam and hugged him.

Im sorry sweetie I dont know whats up with them. Adam said while rubbing her back

I want my mom. Kelly said with a sad voice.

Im sorry but i know something else that will make you a little happy. Edge said

There was a knock at the door and it was Randy and Alanna.

Kelly opened it.

Aunty Kelly! Alanna screamed

Hi hunny oh my god ive missed you so much. Kelly said giving her a hug.

Ive missed you too and I forgot to give this to you last time. Alanna said holding a box

It was the box that had the necklace that matched Alannas with her name on the back. Kelly took it out and put it on.

Alanna you just made my day way better. I was having a bad day and its only nine in the morning thank you so much. Kelly said

Your welcome aunty Kelly.

Kelly goes over to Randy and gives him a hug. Thanks for bringing her over.

Yeah Christian texted me and told me it was an emergency and I dont think i really have to say anything because Adam said everything down stairs.

I will see you guys later tonight I promised to take her and Sam to Mall Of America.

Alright see you tonight.

Randy left and Kelly went to lay in bed. Aj followed her in there and cuddled up next to her.

You going to be okay love?

Hopefully. It sucks because I still have to deal with them tonight and i havent done anything to them. Thank god for Christian and Adam i dont know what they said but it kept them thinking.

Whatever they said I think its working. AJ said

Me too I just want to get out of this town and have this PPV be over and never see them again.

You don't mean that. AJ said

I do you saw them down there.

I know but you will never be done with the WWE your Dad and Brothers spend thiere life there.

Yeah look where my dad is now. Kelly said and AJ was quiet

They were sitting there in silence and Kelly fell asleep and AJ got up and went back out there. AJ sat down on the couch.

How is she doing? Traci asked

She feels like shit. If you would of seen what happend down stairs and her face. You guys would of been heartbroken. I felt bad for her.

Well She has her brothers and Adam Christian and us. Were way better then all of them. James said

You guys dont know Kelly like I do there is people down there she thought she could trust like Maryse she picked Mike over Kelly who does that to their bes friend even Justin I know they broke up but I wouldnt think he would do that and th Big Show they were best friends and out of nowhere they all hate her. Mickie said

Lets just stop talking about and get everything ready. AJ said

AJ got up off the couch and woke Kelly up they all packed and got ready to go to the Arena. While they were walking down stairs. Everyone was staring at them and she just walked out and got in her Hummer. She started the car and there was a tap on her window she looked over and saw it was Adam.

Hey when did you get this? Adam asked

Two weeks ago.

I like it

Thanks. So whats up.

Do you want to be a nice sister and give us a ride thier Wade took the rental car and left us here. Adam said

Sure make christian sit in back he is smaller.

Okay give us 3 mins.

okay

They were waiting for them then they came down and but their bags in the backand crawled in. They were like 10mins away from the Arena. Kelly parked and as everyone was getting out she saw the Bella Twins.

Oh look the whores rolling up in thier new ride did your brothers buy that for you? Nikki

No I bought it myself, and I dont know who you are calling whores because im pretty sure the last 4 years ive been with Justin and AJ and im pretty sure Mickie has been only with James the past 5 years. How many guys have you been with the past 2 weeks? I wouldnt be calling us whores and you might want to ask Triple H for the night off because tonights match against us isnt going to be pretty. Have a good night dont cross me again. Kelly said and walked away

What's going on Mickie asked?

Lets just say were making history tonight. Kelly said and they walked inside

They walked inside everyone got in thier attire and were waiting till the show started. The PPV was stariting and the comentaters tonight was Booker-T Jerry Lawler Taz and Micheal Cole.

Welcome everybody to Bragging Rights! Micheal Cole said

Its been a crazy week on both show I cant wait to see what happens tonight. Booker-T said

I agree but i honestly cant wait till the Divas and Knockouts match. Ive heard so much going on between the Fourtune girls and some of the Divas. Taz said

Its going to be a crazy night so lets get it started! Jerry said

The first match was CM Punk vs Bully Ray and CM Punk won that match. Then its was Randy vs Crimson and Randy won. After that it was Beer Money vs AirBoom and Beer Money won. Then it was Mark Henry vs Matt Morgan and Matt won. Now its John vs Samoa Joe and John won. The score was 3 for WWE and 2 for TNA Mickie and Kelly had to win so they could tie it up. Fourtune music came on and ony Mickie and Kelly came out Kelly told them to stay out there. They got to the ring and they were waiting for their competitors. Planet Sexy came out the ring announcer said Maryse and Melinas same and and they walked down. Before the ref could start the Match Kelly stopped it, and grabbed a mic. Backstage Hulk and HHH were watching.

Do you know why she has a mic we didnt plan this. HHH said

No I dont. Hulk said.

Kelly got back in the ring.

Hulk and Triple H get out here now! Kelly said

They both walked out.

I dont want this to be a normal match these girls have been pissing me off ever since I cam back. I want a street fight in the parking lot. Kelly said

Hulk was smiling and HHH looked worried.

Whats wrong Hunter are you afraid your divas will break a nail? Kelly asked

Give me this match these divas prance around like princesses the knockouts can acctually fight.

No its not safe. Triple H said

Whoever said wrestling is safe? This is not safe so lets see what they got. Plus why dont we add another thing to Mickies list she has made History by holding every womens title let there be a first woman to win a full out brawl in a parking lot.

Hulk put the mic to his mouth and all he said was. Let them fight.

The audience was chanting let them fight.

Lets ask people close to them.

A camera was on backstage and shown on the big screen

AJ would you allow Kelly to fight in this match?

What these girls have put her through yes she is tough enough.

James would you allow Mickie to be in this fight?

Well they dont call her Hardcore Country for a reason.

John and Randy do you allow you sister to be in the match?

Well her last name is Orton so we dont back down from anything.

Miz and John do you allow Maryse and Melina?

No Maryse is to good for this and doesnt deserve to be in the fight.

Melina is tough she can do it.

Well its settled I get the match.

Start the match triple h said.

Maryse and Melina turn around are complaing to Triple H

The bell rang and Mickie and Kelly attacked Maryse and Melina and threw them out of the ring and dragged them to the backstage to the parking lot. They were going hardore throwing them into walls and cars. Kelly took Maryse and threw her into her own car.

Wow Kelly just threw Maryse into her new Hummer. Cole said

What ever is going on between them two must be bad. Taz said

Mickie took Melina and climbed on top of The Miz rental car and did the Mick DDT and put a dent in the car. Miz was watching from inside and saw he ran out to the garage. Kelly knocked Maryse out. Miz was running toward Mickie but Kelly stopped him and slapped him in the face. Mickie then kicked him in the stomach then they picked him up and did a DDT on him. Maryse was getting up and Kelly went up to her and set her up for a KKo and hit it. She went for the Pin and won. Kelly and Mickie ran and hugged eachother. Backstage James and AJ high fived each other John Randy AJ James Edge and Adam went out side and went up to them and gave them a hug.

Your winners Foutune! Justing Roberts said The score is 3-3 now Kelly you can pick the tie breaker match.

Oh wow in a gauntlet match against James, Kaz and AJ.

Fourtune was smiling and went back inside. They were sore so they sat back in thier lockeroom and watched the match. The match started and TNa won the match and won Brragging Right. Kelly ran down to the ring and AJ was on his knees celebrating and Kelly crawled in and hugged him.

Congradulations TNA you won the Bragging Rights to call yourself to the top company! Exclaimed the announcer

Everyone went backstage and changed and went back to the hotel no one from WWE wanted to celebrate but Adam Christian John and Randy came to their room and hung out. they were there for about 2 hours but they had to leave the fours boys were walking out and AJ followed behind them.

I need to talk to all of you. AJ said

Alright. John said

Would you guys be okay if I asked Kelly to marry me?

They were thinking for awhile and Christian and Adam said they would be and so did John. AJ knew Randy was going to be the tough one.

Your serious and wont hurt her ever. Randy said

I swear I realize how much she has been hurting th past few years and I dont want to hurt her. Aj said

Then yes you can marry my sister. Randy said

AJ shook thier hands and left. AJ went back inside and everyone went to bed.

**Next Chapter:** The final chapter but im not telling you anything

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The last chapter is next so sad but it has to end sometime. so please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh My God! Chapter 15 the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was my longest one. I feel like i had to cry during this chapter so i hope you enjoy!**

It was monday morning and WWE had to to go to Canada and TNA had to go to Wisconsin. WWE plane left at 10:30 and Kelly and them were going to leave at 7:30 so they dont hit really bad rush hour. Kelly went over to her brothers room to tell them bye and have fun and she left. AJ and Kaz were packing the truck up while Traci and Mickie were checking out of the room. They all met by the truck. Traci and Mickie were in the way back James and Kaz in the Middle and AJ and Kelly infront Kelly decided she wanted to drive. They got in the truck and were on their way. Mickie and Traci were playing on Kellys iPad AJ on Kellys ipod touch and James and Kaz were watching SOA on Kellys laptop. They were finally out of the cites and were on the highway for five mins. Kellys phone rang.

AJ can you grab my phone and hand it to me please. Kelly asked

Sure, and AJ handed her the phone. She looked at the screen and didnt realize the number but she answerd anyway.

Hello. kelly said

Hi is this Kelly Orton? a man asked

It is.

Hi this is officer Jones from toronto, canada.

Okay...

Do you know Judy Copeland?

Yes.

This morning she passed away.

Kelly slammed on the breaks and pulled over everyone was confused on what was happening.

What! How?

She died from a heart attack.

Kelly was having troubles breathing so she stepped out of the truck and went on the shoulder side of the road. She was bawling talking to the officer.

Whats going on? Kaz asked

I dont know but it looks like she is crying AJ said

Mickie looked up and saw she was bawling.

Shit. James let me out. Mickie said

James let her out and Mickie went running towards her. Kelly didnt want to be touched and was pushing her away but Mickie knew Kelly needed something. Mickie stopped Kelly and asked her whats wrong.

Calm down sweetie, breath, whats wrong? Mickie asked

M-mom d-died. Kelly said bawling in Mickies arms

How? When?

This morning heart attack.

What time is it? Mickie asked

8:30.

Lets go to the airport so you can see Adam. Does he know?

No he wasnt on the list for people to call. but i dont know why.

Mickie got in the drivers seat and told AJ to get in back so Kelly could sit in the passenger seat. Kelly took her laptop from the boys and ordered herself a ticket to Canada. Mickie got to the airport and all she took in was her backpack and purse and left he suit case in the car. She ran in to the airport got her ticket and went threw security. Her eyes were red and puffy. The plane was at gate E she saw all the Divas and Superstar she didnt see her brother Christian or Adam. She was looking around she just stopped and asked someone didnt realize who she was talking too.

Where is Adam? Kelly asked with he voice cracking cuz she wanted to cry She turned and realized she was talking to Punk Beth Natalya and Tyson.

Why are you here? punk asked

Dont worry about it but where is Adam. Kelly said and started tearing up.

Over there punk pointed out.

Thank you.

Kelly walked over there.

Adam. Kelly said

Hi what are you doing here shouldnt you be on your way to Wisconsin? Have you been crying?

Mom died this morning. kelly said crying while leaning in to give him hug.

Adams face went from happy to what just happend. He was shocked and was holding Kelly. Everyone was looking at them confused.

Hey Kelz what you doing here? Christian asked walking over. Then he saw her crying and Adam confused. Whats going on? Christian asked

Mom died this morning. Adam said

Christian was shocked and was quiet. Mickie came running up towards everyone. She stopped and saw Kelly crying and hugging Adam

Mickie what is going on? Punk asked

Adams mom died this morning. Mickie saying while out of breath.

Where do they have to go? punk asked

Canada and Adam was going to see her when he got there.

Im sorry to hear that I know Kelly doesn't want anything to deal with us but im really sorry for them. Punk said

Thanks.

Kelly backed away from the hug and wiped her eyes.

Im going to sit next to you on the plane i will switch with some stranger they will sit first class im going to contact her lawyer and see if she can send us her will. Kelly said

Until the plane was ready no one was talking they all felt bad for Kelly and Adam. The plane was ready and everyone was getting on. There was a guy already sitting down where Adam's row is.

Hi sir can I ask you something? Kelly asked

Hi. He said looking up. Whoa your Kelly Kelly.

Yeah can i switch seats with you? I have a first class ticket and i really need to sit next to him and if the attendents ask i will talk to them you can order whatever you want ill pay for it.

Oh sure go ahead but you dont need to pay for anything.

Alright thank you so much.

Kelly sat down and waited for the plane to take off until she got on her laptop. They plane took off and she got on her laptop and emailed the lawyer. Mickie came walking up to Kelly.

Hey how you doing? Mickie asked

Oh my god I totally forgot about you guys I just ran off and didnt leave the keys. Did you all come? Kelly asked

It's ok. You have done a lot for us and we know you need us so we all came. Mickie said

Thanks. Where is AJ?

They got seated behind Miz and Maryse my seat is right next to him so take mine i will sit here for awhile.

Okay. Kelly stood up and Mickie sat down.

How are you guys handling this? Mickie asked

Its hard. I know I should feel bad for myself beings that she is my mother, but I feel really bad for Kelly she lost to mother figures in a really short time and with everyone else treating her like shit i dont know how she is handling this. Adam said.

Im sorry. Mickie said while holding his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You will always have me and Kelly.

Thanks. Adam said

Kelly was walking toward the back and she walked past the row Miz and Maryse were in. She sat down next to AJ.

Hey, Im sorry for running and leaving you guys with out the truck so you could get to wisconsin. I was to worried about telling Adam. Kelly said

Aj grabbed Kellys hand. Its okay I know you had to tell Adam and I know you need Mickie right now we called Hulk already everything is taken care of.

Thanks this is just so hard to handle right now and its hard for me to take it in and breath. Kelly said while leaning her head on AJ shoulders.

AJ kissed her forehead. How did it happen Mickie didnt tell me.

She died of a heart attack this morning, and it was unexpected the doctor said. Kelly said. Maryse over heard Kelly talking and felt heart broken. Maryse had tears in her eyes.

Whats wrong? Miz asked

Judy died. She said whispering

Who is Judy?

Adams mom but she was the only mom figure to Kelly. she said

Why do you care about Kelly she beat the shit out of you. Miz said

Because she is or was my best friend all the stuff she has gone through and Adam going through this again with her. Maryse said

Maryse turned her head to look back. Kelly look like she was going to fall asleep but Mickie came back their.

Kelz a email from the lawyer came. Kelly stood up and walked back up there.

She sat down and opened it up. She was looking over it.

All three of us will own the house togeather. Adam you get the Avalanch andChristian you get the Range Rover. I have her boutique, and her money will be split up between Me, Adam, Christian and Mickie.

Me? Why me? Mickie asked.

I dont know but take it anyway there must be a reason why she wanted you to have it.

Mickie was thinking. Yes she said she would do whatever to help with the wedding.

That means she knew she had a medical problem beacuse that was just last week. Why didnt she tell me? Kelly said

Kelly shoved her laptop over to Adam stood up and walked away. She walked back where AJ is sitting.

Move. Now. Please. Kelly said

The Miz stood up and walked away confused. Maryse looked at her confused too.

Just let me talk. Kelly said

Okay... Maryse said

I know I beat the shit out of you last night and i told you to never to talk to me again beacuse your dating Mike and everything else. I just really need you right now. Kelly said with tears filling up her eyes

It's okay I know you were just pissed off about everything. Im sorry. Maryse said leaning in giving her a hug.

I should be the one saying sorry. Kelly said

Don't worry about it.

_Everybody please get back in your seats and buckle up we will be landing soon. The pilot said._

I will see you later. Kelly said and walked away.

Everyone was in their seats getting ready to land. 10 mins later the plane landed and everyone got out. Adam and Christian grabbed their bags. No one that came with Kelly brought their bags only the girls brought thier purses and Kelly brought her backpack with her laptop and ipad and chargers. Kelly got a rental car. They all went down with her and Kelly was going to drive. Everyone got in and went to Judy's house. They pulled in the driveway and The cops pulled the Avalanch and Range Rover out of storage and parked them in the front yard. Kelly parked the car got out and walked over to the Avalanch. She touched it and then got in the drivers seat. She was thinking trying not to cry. She kissed her hand then touched the stearing wheel. Adam came over.

Come on Kelz. Adam said and held her hand.

She opened the door and walked in. She set her purse and backpack on the couch. She walked outside and grabbed a chair and brought it over to the garden. she placed the chair in the garden where there was no flowers for her to wreck. She picked a white daisy and sat down. She was looking at it then twirling it she dropped her head in her hand with the flower. AJ and Adam were standing at the sliding glass door looking at her. Mickie walked over and placed her hand on Adams back.

Is she crying? Mickie asked

It doesn't look like it. Adam said

Should we go out there. Mickie asked

I think we should give her space. She was crouded on the plane. AJ said

Alright. Mickie said

They all walked away from the door. Kelly lifted her head and took a deep breath. She stood upand walked inside. Kelly saw Mickie and motioned for her to follow her. They went into Kellys room and sat on the bed.

What were you doing out there?

Thinking. Kelly said

Of...? Mickie said

Just keep this between you and me I will tell AJ later. Kelly said

Alright.

Im going to ask Hulk if I can get out of my contract. Kelly said

What? Why? Mickie asked

I need to take care of stuff here I got left to run her boutique and I will not let anyone else run it. I dont want Adam to quit because he loves the company so much and he has been there way longer. Kelly said

But you love it too. Mickie said

I know but I can alway return. Adam has maybe a couple more years left maybe less with all the injurys he has had. Kelly explained

What about AJ? Your just going to let him go? Mickie asked

Thats what took me forever to make this decision. I don't want to, and I know once I tell him I dont know how is going to react. Kelly said.

Well its your decision i will support you, Mickie said and hugged her.

They both walked out of the room. Kelly went back outside and took her phone out. She dialed Hulks numbers.

Hello. Hulk said

Hi Hulk its Kelly.

Hi sweetie how you doing? Hulk asked

Im holding in. she said

Well AJ already called and said you guys wont make it for house shows but will be there thursday. Hulk said

Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Kelly said

Okay.

I was wondering if you could get me out of my contract. I have so much to deal with in Canada and I now have to run her store. Kelly said

Yeah I can get you out of it. Hulk said

Thank you so much. also im going to be saying goodbye from the WWE also live because they are in Canada and I talked to them and you guys have the rights to use the video on thursdays episode to show. Kelly said

Okay I will tell Eric that. Hulk said Bye he said

Bye. Kelly said and hung up the phone.

Kelly went back inside. She sat on the couch in the living room where everyone else was at.

So what are the sleeping arangments tonight? Adam asked

AJ and I will be In my room. You and Christain can have your rooms. Kaz and Traci can take the bed in the game room, and Mickie and I will finish the guest room up before tonight for James and Mickie. Kelly said.

Kelly we don't have to finish it James and I can sleep on the couch. Mickie said

No I need to keep my mind off things right now and I went to school for interior design so it would be nice if i an you use that finally. Kelly said

Alright any ideas for it? Mickie asked

Black and White.

Why? James asked

Thats how my mom always wanted her room, and beings that im going to be living her here for awhile I can remember my mom somehow. The only color i want in here is a dried up pink daisy framed. Kelly said

Okay you and I will go shopping for stuff. We will have the bed sent here and when it arrives the boys can set it up. Mickie said

Okay that works, but I can't clean out that room, AJ, James and Kaz can you please do it? Kelly asked.

Yeah we can do that. AJ said

We can help Kelz we will be fine. Adam said

Okay i didn't know. Kelly said

The three girls left they went to the matress store. Kelly and Mickie picked out a frame and matress. She went up to the desk and payed for it she also payed extra for it to be shipped in a hour. While the boys were cleaning out the room AJ found a box of pictures he was going through them and came across a picture of Kelly he knew it was a diva photo shoot by he didn't know why it was special to be framed.

Hey Adam. Is there something special about this picture its framed? AJ asked

Adam walked over to him and took it from him and looked at it.

Yeah. It is Kelly's mom dress. Kelly loved the dress on her mom and it was her moms favorite dress. Adam said

Okay should I leave it out or keep it with the other pictures? AJ asked

No leave it out. Im going to hang it some where. Adam said

Alright. AJ said and set it down.

The boys were done cleaning it out and the frame and the bed came. They brought it in and set it up. The girls got to the store. Kelly got a black and white circled bed spread. She got a night stand pictures and picture frames a lamp and a TV. They went to check out. They left and when they got home they went into the room and set it up. When they were done Traci, Kelly and Mickie all just flopped down on the bed. Ten minutes later they were all passed out sleeping. The Boys came to see how it looked. When they turned the corner they saw the girls sleeping. They walked away and went back in the living room.

Oh I was supposed to tell you that you have to see the basement. Your mom redid it. Kelly wanted me to tell you earlier but I didn't think you wanted to be botherd. AJ said

Adam and Christian walked downstairs and saw it was a gym they were excited. They walked upstairs. Adam and Christian packed their bags to go to the Arena. The two boys left. The girls woke up and Kelly realized what time it was she woke Mickie up. They went out to the living room.

Mickie and I are going to the arena you guys stay here and please watch RAW tonight. Kelly said

Okay... Aj said

The girls got into the range rover and drove to the arena.

Do you think its a good idea to let AJ find out over TV? Mickie asked

No I dont but I have no other way to tell him but with millions of people watching I do better at talking so If stays or leaves ill understand. Kelly said

Alright you do what you have to do im here for support. Mickie said

They went to the arena Kelly stopped by HHH office and asked how much time she has and if there is anything she cant say. He told her take however long she needs and say what she needs to say. RAW was starting AJ James Traci and Kaz had it on back at the house. Kelly was waiting backstage triple h booked her for the last thing on RAW tonight.

Cole can you believe this Kelly Kelly going to speak on RAW tonight. This is going to be intresting. King said

Everyone in the arena, backstage and back at the house were was time for the main event the match went for 20 mins. The match was over and it was time for Kellys speech. The audio guy asked her what music she wanted and she said she wanted her TNA music. It came back from commercial break. Kellys music blared throught the arena. She walked down not in a happy mood like she normally is. People were wondering why she wasnt using the fortune music. Kelly got in the ring and walked over and grabbed a mic. They cut her music and she stood in the ring.

Okay please bear with me I might be awhile in here even if you dont like me I still would liked if you stayed so you know where im coming from. I would sit in the middle of the ring like CM Punk but I wouldnt find the humor in it as i do in him. There had been a lot going on the past few years in my family. I know my brothers can't talk about it they don't show emotion around alot of people, a few years ago my dad murdered my mother and now is in jail. I had a hard time dealing with that but I had some great friends help me through everything. Maryse is a great person but I know I beat the crap out of her last night because a choice she made but we are over it. Through these years I got really close with Edge and Christian and I got really close with Judy his mom. I got so close I called her mom she has done everything my mom would of done for me and I couldnt thank her enough. Unfourtunetly she passed away this morning and I was an emotional wreck and when we got into Canada today I wanted to die, but I went out to the graden where I normally go to think. I was out there for hours. I finally told only 3 people about this. Hulk, HHH, and Mickie James. John or Randy dont know Edge or Christian none of my friends not even my boyfriend. AJ I know you watching this and Im sorry I couldnt tell you in person it would of been to hard for me and I really do love you and I thought it would be easier this way. Today I quit TNA and No im not coming back to WWE im not going to any other wrestling company. Im done with wrestling for now I might come back one day. I have so much to take care of and this job means the world to me and I know my friends family and my fans can see that. I need you to understand that its the right thing to do. Kelly said to millions of people at home and people in the arena.

Edge, Christian, Randy, John, Mickie, Maryse, Miz, CM Punk, HHH, Big Show and Justin walked out on the top of the stage and applauded her. Triple H had a mic

Kelly I now you didn't want me to tell anyone but i had to tell audio because they came up with this it is stuff from WWE and TNA. HHH said

Everyone looked at the big screen and played the video. It was a 3 minute video after it ended everyone was looking at Kelly and she was crying she was thankful for the video. Kelly got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. She walked up to Mickie first and gave her a hug and whisperd in her ear.

I did the right thing right? kelly asked

You had to do what was right for you. Mickie said and they let go of eachother.

Kelly walked over to Randy and hugged him. She let go and looked at him. Im sorry I cant stay here anymore I know it was a family thing im sorry. Kelly said

Dont worry about it I understand. Randy said

Then she walked over to John and hugged him forever.

She hugged everyone else she had one person left and that was Triple H she went and gave him a hug. Thank you for letting me do this I didnt want rumours to spread and thanks for everything youve done for me.

No problem kiddo.

Kelly walked backstage and her and Mickie went straight to the car. At the house AJ was still shocked by what happend. Kelly and Mickie got to the house. Kelly didnt want to get out she didn't want to go inside. She had to suck it up and go in. Mickie and Kelly walked through the door. Mickie walked over the Kaz Traci and James and whispered to them.

Go pack you stuff shes hes not going to stay or Kelly is going to push him away. Mickie said

They all left them room and Kelly and AJ were the only ones left in there.

I didnt know how to tell you. Kelly said

You could of just said you quitting. AJ said

AJ its not that easy I had to quit a job I loved with all my heart and then I pretty much said I had to quit out of a relationship with someone I love. Do you know how hard that is? kelly said

I can take it im a grown man Kelly. AJ said

Did you just missed what I said? that I love you. Aj you dont understand I havent felt this way about any guy ever and to say goodbye is the hardest thing to do im broken inside I dont know how im still standing. Kelly said

Aj was standing there quiet. Kelly looked at him and shook her head. AJ went to Kellys room and packed his bag. and walked out of the room with the bag.

You just going to leave? and not take care of any of this? kelly asked

There is nothing left to say. AJ said.

Kelly dug through her purse. took out the keys to her hummer. She walked over to AJ and put the keys in his hand.

Take it and leave. Kelly said.

AJ took the keys and walked out not doing anything about the situation.

You really showed your true colors AJ you run when you cant fix anything with a girl. Kelly said.

Thanks for Caring. Kelly said very dissapointed.

**Thats the end. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and this whole story. I did tear up alot writing this so i hope you did too. Plez review. Also stay tuned becaue i will publish a 3 years later of thanks for caring to see how Kelly is doing if she returns and Mickie and James wedding and more!**


End file.
